


..Painting the sky for you..

by Tuxille



Series: Painting the sky for you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Cuddling, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Awkwardness, Cussing, Drama, Drama & Romance, Education, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Language, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), School, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma, Violence, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxille/pseuds/Tuxille
Summary: ''Kageyama Tobio X Reader''(Y/N) (L/N) is a girl who's last four years- no whole life has been rough. With the help of her childhood best friend Sugawara Koushi, they try to face the challenges of life as love, friendship, an abusive brother, mental illness and Volleyball. Will Kageyamas appearance change anything or will her life continue at the same, boring and awful pace.ATTENTION:(Y/N) goes through a change in chapter 6 ish, she becomes more outgoing and generous as a person, her shyness kind of disappears.Avaible on Wattpad: YvrisXXMy work does only exist on Wattpad and Ao3, if you see it elsewhere please report it. Don't repost it or rewrite it without my consent since this is mine and mine only until I give you my consent.I do not own any Haikyuu or any characters from it, (Y/N) and Mallory are my creations.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Painting the sky for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. New School year

italics = thoughts

TW: anxiety attack, suicidal thoughts?

You were walking away from home on your way to school, it was a new year which meant your third at Karasuno high. you wore the school uniform with leggings under the skirt and a white shirt with a tie. April weren't cold but you were shivering like you had seen a ghost. you left home early with earphones in so you could walk into the school without having too squeez between people. though it was your third year you were nervous like a first year, you had always been shy and your social skills were never existent. as you were walking you felt a tap on your shoulder, you flinched but relaxed when you saw Sugas smiling face. you and Suga were childhood friend and if something your only friend, he had Daichi with him, you and Daichi weren't really friends but since Suga and him hang out alot you've grown familiar with him. 

"hey! (Y/N), exited for a new year?" Suga says smiling at you, "no, i don't want to go back to socialize again, my brain develops cancer from it" you said looking at the ground, Suga and Dachi laughs. 

"you will have to learn it someday (Y/N) since you want to become a doctor you will need to communicate on you own," Daichi said, you sigh knowing it's true. but it is hard to just get over being shy, it doesn't disappear like that. 

"we are here! Suga exclaims, see you at class (Y/N)", you saw how they ran to the gym. Suga and Daichi have invited me to the gym many times but you have declined every time since their 1 first years- now second years were scary, or at least baldie and shorty. sport is something you like but not doing it in front of others, you also love painting, it doesn't matter what, as long you get to hold a pen or a brush. you know a lot about volleyball since Suga and Dachi can't shut up about it but in reality, you enjoy seeing them do something they love. Suga even taught you how to play so you could call your self a little bit of an expert but would never admit it in front of anyone. 

Suga and Daichi are in another class than you most of the time, so you were usually alone except during lunch where Asahi, Suga and Daichi joins you. 

your grades weren't the best but also they didn't suck, you were averge. which becomes a problem in consideration of the medical line, since the admission points are high. you try not to think about it but it somehow still comes back, crawling like snake under your skin. you hate it, the only thing you have wished for is to move on and not get stuck on the past. 

as you were walking in the halls of the school on the way to your locker, you sadly ran into the two people you didn't want see

"(Y/N)!!!!!" Noya screamd with Tanaka right behind him.

it's not that you hate them, they're just annoying and loud. you're jealous how perfect they can speak with others and not get embarrassed. noya and Tanaka are actually were gentle and nice with you, it is something you are grateful for. 

"hi Noya, Hi Tanaka" you said walking to you locker, wow i actualy did it without studdering, i am really amazing sometimes

"how's your last year going for the moment?" Tanaka asks with a big grin planted on his face

"o-okay i guess, nothing weird has ahppend y-yet atl-least" you said, fuck me, fuck me, i did it again, am i ever going to grow up

"no need to be shy (Y/N), me and Ryu is always going to keep you safe and sound from the creeps around this school. we are after all buddies." Noya says doing a weird squtting pose with his hand out, buddies huh? i guess i can live with it, i could use a few friends. 

you chuckled and they locked at me like they had seen a ghost, "i guess we are buddies then, you aren't that bad after all. " you said with a small smile. Noya started to jump and Tanaka just laughed at his stupidy. 

you slammed my locker shut, "well i g-gotta go to c-class, you know. so s-see you buddies." you said waving a little while backing off, why tha fuck can't i stop studdering, i take it back, i'm not amazing.

you walked into class and sat down

* * *

the bell rang for lunch and the class and started to gather our stuff, you looked through the door and saw Suga, Daichi and Asahi all Smiling softly at me, you flashed them a smile back and walked towards them. we went to the roof, it has and will always be our lunch place, or it is more the boys volleyball team's place, but you were always invited and the team knew that you were shy and never tried to pry. 

Suga looked at you, "(Y/N), i know you will never accept but please come and see our pratice. i know you like volleyball and sport overall but you're to shy to watch or play infront of anybody. however, no one on the team right now would judge you or something like that. and i know it has been hard to talk since it happend but i want to help you, we want to help you grow out of it. i want to see you happy and shiny again." you were shocked, the food on it's way to your mouth was now on the floor. the team was quiet, they did not expect suga to say that in this right moment but accepted it. you however had tears in your eyes, suga had never brought that up in a conversation because he knew it was a sensetive spot for you. the legs of yours moved on their own, you were walking away from the roof with a hand on your mouth to stop the sobbing escaping from you. as you were running down the halls you ran into a guy, he was like rock so you fell but you were up on you legs fast, running again to the ladies bathroom. 

while in the bathroom you went for sink and you let you tears run down, you did not care if anyone walked in right now. Sugas Words brought up memories, pictures that you wanted to forget. even if you knew that he only meant well with his words, you couldn't just for bringing them up so casually in front of the TEAM, you were familiar with them but that was over the line. you felt you breathing become uneven, Fuck don't do this you stupid brat to body. your vision became blurry and you head pounded. i need my pen, i need to draw, i need something. i hate this because it fucking hurts, i want someone to hug me and never let go, i want somebody to tell me that the world need me, that they need me. because right now everything hurt so bad that i just want to end it all, why did it have to happend to me. what the fuck did i do to this world that made it hate me so much....

you were brought back to present when you felt the warmth of someone around you, it was a scent you were too familiar with, Kiyoko Shimizu. her kind touch made you melt into the hug she gave, she back just i little so she could se your face. her hands was brought up to you cheeks to wipe the tears away. you couldn't focus on her face, just the kind touch she gave you through her hands. you two sat like that until the lunch was over, the bell rang and you stood up.

"t-thank you Shimizu, i-i do-ont think i coul-d-d ever do without y-you" you said still shaking.

"no problem (Y/N), you can always come to me about anything. i will always listen" she said with that sweet and calming tone. you nodded and went to you locker to get the books for your next class, you closed it carefully and went to your class.


	2. Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = your name

The school day was over and you already had tons of homework for some stupid reason, you have always finished your homework the day you got it. but today was different, you wanted to solve the problems with Suga. you had all your life tried to avoid conflicts since it just drains your energy to argue with people, but you couldn't lose Suga, he is basically all you have. he has been your friend for as long as you can remember and has always been there for you no matter what. Suga is kind, caring and all those positive things a human being can be, you are jealous but blinded by the fact that he chose to be your friend. he, the most charming and extrovert person you have ever met, chose to be friends with you, a shy, unpopular and sensitive girl who barely can talk. 

you were walking out of class to your locker so you could put away your things and begin your walk to the roof so you could collect your bento. while on the roof you saw your box with a note attached to it:

I'm really sorry (Y/N), but please let me explain. meet me at the gym, at 3.15 pm. 

\- Suga <3

fuck, he's really trying to kill me isn't he, you laugh slightly. with shaking legs you begin your walk to the gym. outside the gym you see two guys, I sigh. probably new first years. they were arguing about something right outside the door and you really didn't want to interrupt their beautiful conversation. so you just stood there, watching them argue. one boy had black hair and blue eyes, he was a bit taller than you, maybe 10 cm or something. his aura was a little scary, but it was nothing against your brothers. the other boy had orange hair and brown eyes, he was very short but still taller than Noya-chan. you laugh softly getting the boys' attention, their eyes on you. oh fuck me sideways, how do I always get myself in the situations. you begin to leave until a voice stops you. 

"do you know the team?" the orange-haired boy asks, "uh i-i-", "okay so you are the manager of the team!" the same boy exclaims. "no i-", "what are you-". you started to panic, Fuck not now. 

"Boke Hinata Boke, let her fucking speak. you are interrupting her every time you idiot." the big guy said. the orange-haired growled at his friend but shifted his attention to you, "so?". "oh um, i-". you were interrupted again but now because the gym door opened. 

"oh hey boys, (Y/N)? what are you doing outside with these children, are your standards this lo-"

you knew exactly what he was talking about so you were quick to answer with "Suga, I'm here for Suga.", Tanaka looked speechless. "uh yeah come on in" he said moving his body away from the door. you stepped in and looked around, it hasn't changed since last time. you saw how all the boy trained, your eyes landed on Sugawara. he was smiling and laughing at Narita who tripped until his deep brown eyes landed on yours, the smile faded but quickly made its way back to his face as he ran towards you. opening your mouth to say something was instantaneously shut, he had absorbed you in a breathtaking hug. his arms around your waist and head in the crook of your neck, you couldn't stop yourself from putting your hands around his neck. the hug made you warm and lively, you melted into his arms and never wanted to let go. in his head he felt the same, the guilt about what he said was haunting him. all he ever wanted for you was to be comfortable and okay, but also bring you out of your comfort zones, but It came out wrong, both in the moment and from his voice. "I'm more than sorry, Sugar." that stupid nickname that he gave you when you were 5.

after a while, he loosened his grip around your waist and lifted his head away from your neck to look at you but his warm grip never went away. he took your hand and began to walk towards the gym door, you, still a little shocked looked at Suga and all he did was smile. it had calmed you and sent chills down your spine. outside, the two arguing first years still stood beside the door. you locked eyes with the dark-haired boy, his furrowed eyes softened and melted into you for a half-second before you were gone. 

at the sidewall of the gym, you and Suga stood, waiting till one of you would break the silence.

"I'm sorry (Y/N), I shouldn't have said that and especially in front of the team, like what the hell was I thinking about. that is something we should talk about alone, only, of course, if you want to since I don't want to make you uncomfortable and-" you interrupted him with a laugh. "you talk too much you pirate, I know you're sorry. but I'm still a bit mad about the fact that you said in front of the WHOLE TEAM" you said while making weird motions with your arms (Lida and his robot arms moves hehe). "I'm glad to see you happy, but I do think you should go outside your comfort-zones. and where the hell did you get "pirate" from, like god (Y/N) your imagination is really weird." you laugh, "well pirate is from star wars you know, the last one. or well it's not the last one but the sixth movie but also the third one. fuck it, return of the Jedi." Suga began to laugh but stopped himself, "you completely avoided my statement about you" ops, not my fault Suga. "I know I should but I can't. I have nothing or nowhere, to begin with". people from your family have always told you about how childish it is to be shy and not stand up for your self. but they never understood that being shy isn't something that goes away over the night, it has been haunting you since you were little, and now later years in your life you have developed anxiety. 

"Why don't you become our team's medic then," Suga said, wait what did he saaay?

"ehh I don't know, I will probably embarrass myself in front of the team ya know," you said scratching your neck (not like Shigaraki you weirdo). "okay, but think about it. it's a great opportunity for you and the team is kind and caring. Noya and Tanaka would probably protect you like Kiyoko, and what I know, you three are buddies." you felt the embarrassment kick you in the ass. "but I'm fine with it as longs as you don't fuck one of them or even both" Suga said smirking, "SUGA! NO WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. you screamed, do you really think that low of me" 

"no, but it is very fun to tease you about totally irrelevant stuff like that. Your blushing cheeks gives it away." you suddenly became more flustered and Suga began to walk away, "can you at least watch our practice, pretty please." he cried, "fine"

"yay," he said dancing around, "stop that please, before I change my mind" he pouted and took my hand. you went back to the gym and got stares from the whole team, you realized you guys were holding hands. you dragged your hands away from his and seated yourself on the bench.

"WAIT ARE YOU TWO A THING? SINCE WHEN" Tanaka screamed, you put your head in your hand and sighted. I'll let Suga handle that. 

"no Tanaka, we're not," Suga said calmly and ran over to the guys.

* * *

the practice was over, you and Suga were on your way home. you decided to break the silence

"my brother is coming home again." 

"go- wait what, what do you mean?" he said rather panicked, "just what I said, he is coming home."

"that's not a good thing (Y/N), why are you so calm about it." you bit your lip, "Because I'm used to it by now," you said with a cold tone. "come and stay with me, my parents wouldn't mind-"

"Suga I can't, seriously. social services is a pain in the ass, when they died I was put in my brother's care, and since they believe I'm ill I can't leave."

"but that's fucked up you know, your brother is a total asshole." you began to lose it

"don't you think I know that! I hate him with every inch of my heart and hopes that he'll burn in hell," you said with teary eyes, Suga stepped closer to you. he looked into your eyes with concern. he really cares about you and hates to see you sad, when you are sad it feels like his heart I going to burst out of his chest because of the pain. Suga wiped the tears on your cheeks with his hand on either side. his thumb caressing your cheek and the other finger behind your ears and on your neck. 

"we'll get through this (Y/N), together. like always, right?"

"Yeah, me and you together forever and ever. always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, my fellow readers, Idk what to write. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this
> 
> \- Author <3


	3. New Members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = thoughs
> 
> (Y/N) = you name
> 
> (L/N) = last name

A week passed and you had finally decided to become the team's medic, but only during their games. you were gonna tell Suga today and actually felt confident about it. as usual, you were walking to school with Suga and Daichi.

"Uhm- i-i" you started but couldn't continue, "(Y/N), spit it out," Suga said. you released a heavy breath. "I've decided to become the team's Medic, BUT only during your games. alright?"

Suga and Daichi were shocked, they both thought you would say no but here you are actually accepting. 

Suga threw himself against you, "Woah, hey there boy. what are you doing". Suga stayed silent with his hands around your waist and head in your neck, you could feel his breath on your skin and it sent shivers down your whole body. "thank you (Y/N), this means the world to me, I love you." he whispered, you were something confused but hugged him back. Suga stepped back as the Daichi cough, he flashed him an "I'm sorry man" and smiled. Suga kissed you on the cheek and you began walking normally.

"I love you too." 

"huh!", both you and Suga looked at Daichi who had a disconcerted look on his face. "are you guys sure you're not a thing since that didn't sound very friendly," he said, Suga just chuckled. "no you Pirate, there is something called the best friends forever and ever," he said, you face became something very indescribable because of the words he chose. "who are you calling pirate, with that language of yours, you should be a pre-school teacher," you said. "that was very unkind (Y/N), but I'll take it as a compliment," he's like a child sometimes. "well we are here, see you later at the gym," you said, "huh? you coming to the gym. you are really amazing (Y/N)!"

"shut it Suga, you don't have to scream. and why would it be such a surprise, like I am your medic" you said annoyed and embarrassed. "because you literally said "I will only be your medic during games," fuck he had a point, goddamnit. "well, I changed my mind. okay? now forget it and get to class."

Your school schedule was the most boring thing in the world, reason number one: you never had any classes with Suga, Dachi, or Asahi. number two: the classes were positioned with small breaks and a lot of boring classes after each other. and number three didn't exist or in fact, it did. you could only have lunch with Suga and his gang ONCE a week. you hated that since it was your third year, you were supposed to enjoy and have fun, not this shit. 

* * *

the school day finally over and you basically ran out of the classroom, since you couldn't stand the rooms in this school. you quickly stuffed your things in your locker and rushed to the gym, the gym was in fact one of the few places that you could relax and have fun in, of course, it had to be empty but it was still the gym. 

you opened the door but was met by a volleyball flying in your direction, a second before it hit your head, you crouched. you were quick on your legs again, your eyes searched the gym only to find those two first years who had been arguing about something like a week ago. 

"Boke Hinata boke! don't your spikes have any accuracy at all!" the black-haired boy screamed at what seemed to be his partner or teammate. "they do actually, but this one just spun like a rollercoaster" the orange-haired boy said. just like last week, you just stood there while they were arguing. 

"You idio-" oranged looked at you. Fuck. "Wait, you were outside last week. what are you doing here?" oh no, how do I say this without studdering "I'm-m just w-waiting for Suga"

"Oh Sugawara-senpai, he is really cool. both as a setter and person. how do you know him!?" orange said with a little too much energy. "Well, I -,". you were as usual interrupted by the gym door opening. thank god, I don't know how much longer I would last. bt with your luck it wasn't Suga or Daichi, it was Tanaka and Noya.

(okay so in this story I skipped over the part when Asahi and Noya weren't in the club, it still happened but last year. at least in this story. thank you.)

"Huh (Y/N), why are you here?" Tanaka said, "more importantly, what are you doing here with the freak duo?" Noya said, never giving you a chance to answer. 

"Uh, d-did Suga ever-r tell you about the m-medic thing?" you said shyly, talking loud and in front of people, which didn't sit right with you. 

"Oh yeah, actually did. He said a girl might join the team as the medic, but she would only attend to games. I bet she's almost as beautiful as Kiyoko." Tanaka said, fangirling over the "medic thing." you felt your cheeks getting hotter from the unspoken compliment from Tanaka.

"I really hope, for you guys, that you didn't harass our (Y/N)" Noya said standing in a protecting pose. "I- a no-no, we was just talking uh ya know," Hinata said awkwardly. "Good, otherwise you wouldn't be standing right now." the heavy atmosphere was interrupted by Suga and company.

"Heya- Woah what's happening here?" Suga questioned, Daichi and Asahi walked in shortly after. 

"We are just talking to our beloved first years, ya know," Tanaka said. "(Y/N)!" Suga exclaimed while running at me. 

"Eh hi, Su-" you were cut off by Suga, who was literally launching himself at you. you guys fell against the hard gym floor with a loud doond sound. Everyone in the gym was very surprised regarding Sugas's actions. you just laid there, with Suga on top of you laughing. you didn't find this funny at all, he was humiliating you in front of the whole team, AGAIN. 

"Uh, guys what is happening," Hinata asked. "that's a very good question, Hinata. I have no idea." Tanaka said

"Suga please get off me, please," you whispered. "and if I don't?" Suga said, smirking at me. 

"then I will not hesitate to kick you in the balls so hard that you won't be able to have kids, okay?" you whispered. Suga was quick to get off you, he reached out his hand and you took it.

"Sorry guys, I was just happy to see (Y/N). and if you are wondering why she is here, then I'll explain it to ya. *drums sound* she is our new medic!" Suga exclaimed with a cheery voice.

"WAIT WHAT, SO SHE WAS THE GIRL YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT," Tanaka screamed and Suga nodded. "(Y/N), introduce yourself." Suga whispered and nudged you in the ribs. "no- wait what."

fuck I really hate this, but this is a good opportunity for me as Suga said

"O-oh well, i-i'm (Y/N) (L/N) and I t-third year. i- uh I h-hope I will be helpful when I am here."

they all nodded, Tanaka and Noya whistled. 

"I really mean this, if you hurt her, I will horrifyingly kill you. but since I know the bigger part of this team, it shouldn't be a problem." Suga said shifting between a killer-like face and a happy one.

"HAI!" all of the boys said in unison.

"Okay boys, let's start the practice. (Y/N), do your thing." Daichi said

* * *

the practice was over. you were walking home with the whole team this time but stayed close to Suga. they were arguing about Meatbuns. Tanaka and Noya think that Daichi should pay because the team had a new member. 

as we went down the streets, the group of people became less. in the end, it was just you and that Boy, Kageyama. you couldn't stand the awkward tension in the air, it was worse than anything before.

"so, uh you play setter, right?" I asked

"uh- well yeah I do," he said quietly

"i'm-m no expert on volleyball, s-so correct me i-if I'm wrong b-but isn't the setter like the key to the games," I said. 

Kageyama was a little shocked to real since nobody really started conversations with him. he guessed that Suga had reached about volleyball but didn't wanna ask. you were after all is senpai and he had no intentions to put you and him in an uncomfortable situation. 

"Oh well, this is my stop. I guess I will see you tomorrow. bye, Kageyama-san." you said making his eyes widened at the name with -san by the end. 

"Bye (L/N), see ya," he said walking away from you, focusing on the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, I am back with another chapter of this shiiiiiit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> please correct my spelling mistakes since I suck at English and I am dyslexic.   
> i also have no idea which perspective I am writing in but I hope you understand iter way.


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, at the end
> 
> Italics = thoughs

you woke up early the next day and decided to take a quick run before school.

the little neighborhood you live in is very quiet, both because it's early and a lot of retired people live here. 

you don't always have the chance to take a morning run, but when a spot pops up you'll take it. 

you definitely needed it right now since your brother is coming home, the thoughts of what he's gonna do to you this time make your head burn. 

your brother comes and goes like waves, one month he lives with you, and in another he is in America, living his best life with his side-hoes. you have never understood him, especially about him paying for the house when he's not even there. he doesn't love you, he doesn't need you. he could throw you out onto the streets if he wanted to, but he hasn't and you don't understand why. 

you despise him, and he knows that. but still, after he's done hitting and just hurting you he always tells you: "I love you, I don't need your love back but please don't leave me alone."

you wanna scream because his words confuse you. you are, after all, a teenager with hormones all over the place and his words don't help. you would gladly live with Suga and you know that his mother and father love you, but you can't bring yourself to burst into their house. his parents are strict but kind, they have high expectations of Suga. it tears him apart slowly and he's come to you a few times, crying, because of the pressure and stress. it breaks your heart to see Suga cry and especially since the reason is his own parents, they are genuine but don't realize how hurt their son is. 

your morning jog is interrupted by the body of a strong build against yours, you feel yourself falling and waiting for the impact of the hard pavement. but it never came and you were sure for about one second that you were in heaven. 

"uh, are you okay- (L/N)? what are you doing outside now?" wait I know that voice, Kageyama?

one of his hands around your waist and the other one on your upper back, his face is very close, almost too close for a stranger to near your face. (if you don't understand, then just think about it like they are a little too close for being strangers good and are almost kissing each other hehe.)

"oh h-hey Kageyama-Kun, w-what are you doing outside?" fuck that was just cringing, I'm 2 fucking years older than him, I should be able to start a fucking conversation.

"well eh uh I'm just jogging-" he stopped. as the silence fell in, you noticed the position you were in. 

both of you stepped away from each other and tried to hide your blood-red faces. after a moment of awkward silence, you looked at your phone and saw the time. 

"w-well I gott-ta go ya know, s-school is closing in," you said waving

"uh bye-e (L/N)-Chan"

* * *

while in your apartment you had finished your shower and were now making an easy breakfast. 

Your phone dinged, 

Trash to a brother: 

I am coming home in two days.

blunt as ever, well I better talk to Suga then.

you saw the clock on the kitchen wall. fuck I need to go

you locked your door and saw a figure walking on the pavement. Kageyama huh? you should apologize for just leaving and the other awkward stuff.

you ran up to Kageyama:

"uh hi, k-Kageyama-K-Kun" 

"oh uh eh hi (L/N)-" you cut him off. "I'm sorry for just running away and- right, about you catching me, thank you. but I'm still sorry for troubling you. I interrupted your jog and you had to deal with my bullshit- wait I am rambling again aren't I? fuck!" 

fuck I am really hopeless. Suga was wrong, I can't do this, I can't talk to people except him.

you heard a light chuckle. 

"i-its really fine, (L/N). s-shit happens. or is that how you say it?"

you giggled and met his gaze.

"yeah, that's how you say it"

"n-not to be prying or anything, but didn't you say you would only attend to games?" Kageyama questioned with his eyes on the street.

"I said that, but Suga thinks a should expand or danger my comfort-zones. and Suga is for the fact, 99.9 % always right," you said, and Kageyama nodded. 

you arrived at the school and the moment you stepped inside, ambushed by an extra happy Hinata Shouyo. he jumped and you were lucky to dodge his attack, but Kageyama wasn't. they fell to the floor with a loud sound. 

in that right moment you didn't care, you let a-okay loud laugh. a genuine one. Kageyama and Hinata stopped fighting, they heard a true laugh from you and they were beyond shocked.

to Hinata, it sounded like you had a fun time and letting out all the happy emotions. Hinata noticed from the beginning that you'd a beautiful voice but this was shocking.

to Kageyama, it sounded like you laughed out all your bottled up feelings, sadness, anger, confusion, happiness. you sounded like an angel to him, and he wanted to hear it again and again- 

the bell rang. you reached out both of your hands to the boys to grip onto. a slight smile on your lips.

"Now, now boys. you don't wanna get late to class," you said pulling them up. "b-bye"

the boys just stood there waving. 

"Did we hear that right?" Hinata began

"I think so"

"an angel," they said in unison and ran to class

* * * 

the practice was over, it was nothing special. except Takeda Sensei bringing us news about a practice match against Aoba joshai High school. 

you stood outside waiting for the team. Kageyama was out first, but he looked troubled somehow. there was something wrong since he was frowning more than usual. 

you may not have known the team that long but you aren't dumb, everyone on the team has a different personality. and of course, a weakness.

"I don't wanna pry, but is there something wrong? you look confused," you said and he didnät answer.

"I'm sor-"

"an old upperclassman goes to Aoba Johsai, and I'm not sure I can beat him since he's so god damn good. when he graduated, our relationship wasn't the best. he might hate me." He said eyeing the ground with everything he had. 

"I'm not very good when it comes to encouraging others but, I think in the end it's gonna turn out okay. you can't beat everybody because you are different. you both have flaws." you said blushing like a maniac. this was the first time in what felt like years.

the Teams walked out.

"let's go-" Daichi said but a honk interrupted him. 

everyone turned their head to the sound which came from a black car, you and Suga were too familiar with that car.

"brother." Suga looked at you with pleading eyes.

"(Y/N)! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" you flinched as he screamed.

he said in two days, I didn't even have time to talk to Suga about it. fuck.

Suga stood with the group, but he knew what this meant. Rage was leaking out of him.

"coming, brother," you said waving and walking towards the car. inside it smells like hell. cigarettes, weed, alcohol, drugs, you name it. you sat in the passenger seat, looking out through the window. 

"wow (Y/N), I never thought you would become a slut. like be honest with me, how many of them have you slept with. 75 % maybe." He laughed like the devil himself. "filthy child. if you become pregnant." he paused, "throw out the kid through your bedroom-window."

"I guess our parents couldn't raise a normal daughter, so they threw that shit onto me." he took your face with his hand. "you should really start appreciating me more. I love you so much and you give me nothing back, you god damn slut."

you were quite, you know it's no use trying to argue with him.

"YOU HEAR THAT YOU DIRTY WHORE, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ANYONE EXCEPT FOR ME. I AM ALL YOU HAVE BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A FAILURE. NOBODY WILL LOVE YOU FOR YOUR PERSONALITY, ONLY YOUR ROTTEN AND SEX DESTROYED BODY. DO YOU GET THAT? HUH?"

this was the first time in a while he was this violent, he's often a little calmer. but he's probably mad because someone else than him gave me attention. 

Stuff like this was new. he always screamed at you and talked about how useless you are, but has never harsh and called you out as a Whore like this. 

I did hurt, every time, even tho you have been suffering through it for 3 years. he was rubbing salt in an open wound.

At the gym

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Suga screamed and everyone was confused as heck. 

"I let him take her yet again" 

"Suga?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo 
> 
> a cliffhanger, I'm sorry for not uploading a chapter in a while. buuut right now I have winter break which is awesome. buut i am also developing a cold (Corona?)
> 
> please correct me if I wrote wrong somewhere, I don't look where I type. hehe
> 
> love 
> 
> -author-chan <3


	5. there's no point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse
> 
> italics = your thoughts

"Suga?"

He sighs, "Yes."

"What is the problem with him taking her home?" Kageyama asks

"Are you really that stupid? king," Tsukishima says. "Tsukki now is not the time," Yamaguchi says quietly. 

"I don't wanna go into details, but that brother of hers Is a piece of shit. he is harming her. badly." 

the team was shocked, they knew you were quiet and didn't like to talk, but had no idea of your life being this bad. 

"don't expect to see her in school," Suga says, walking away. "Don't mention that I told you this, she will get quilty and put pressure on herself. oh, and by the way, I'm skipping morning practice."

the team was stunned by his words. Suga, who normally is cherry and raised. was seconds ago fuming with sadness from head to toe. 

it has been 2 years since you got the courage to tell Suga about him, hoping he wouldn't judge you. your brother is someone Suga has met a thousand times, but only under his good and secured days. 

you just wanted to tell someone, to get a weight off your shoulders. you weren't expecting him to understand or continue to stay by your side. but he embraced you and told you that things are gonna be fine. 

you sat there, shocked by his statement. you never doubted Suga, but you never expected him to stay with you.

* * *

the car stopped, you were home. 

but your brother locked the car doors. you look at, questioning his actions. 

"I'm sorry about what I said to you, (Y/N)," he says, taking your hands in his. "I just can't stand you giving others more attention than me, I want to be your number one priority, forever." You look at him, disgusted by his words. your brother is not the same boy as he was 7 years ago and it aches your heart. you are and have always been blind. you can see when others are getting manipulated but not yourself, a bad trait growing inside of you. 

"(Y/N)! please don't leave me! I can't live without you, you are all I have!" he says, still holding your hands but now, bowing. "just give me a little more time to get better, after that I'll promise to become the good and happy big brother you've always loved."

"Mallory, I ain't gonna leave you," you say with tears in your eyes. "just hurry up, I can't stand you when you act like a whole ass. Mom and dad would've been disappointed seeing you like this." no matter how much you mistreat me, I could never leave you.

he unlocked the car and you stepped out, walking up to the apartment. but the second you stepped through the door, a hand caught your wrist and pinned you against the wall. 

"THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BACK THERE YOU BITCH! WHO GAVE YOU AIR." you weren't prepared about him attacking you from the back. 

"I didn't mean it like t-that Mallory, I all I want is for you to stop mistreating yourself!" he looks you right in the eyes, you could feel his anger just from the air in the room. 

"WELL YOU AIN'T MY MOM, SO SHUT UP ABOUT ME MISTREATING MYSELF WHEN YOU ARE HERE ACTING ALL BRATTY JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE IN YOUR LIFE." He paused, "STOP FEELING BAD ABOUT YOURSELF AND HELP ME INSTEAD, I'M THE ONE NEEDING IT." You felt anger growing up in you.

"WELL I AM TRYING, BUT ALL YOU DO IS PUCH ME AWAY BECAUSE OH 'POOR ME, POOR ME. I AM THE ONLY ONE IN THIS WORLD WHO IS SUFFERING.' WELL NO YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE. I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I WANT YOU TO-" you were cut off by a punch again your cheekbone, an uppercut. ouch.

He didn't stop, he sent another hit against your left chin, and one on your right. while on the ground, he kicked your stomach, too many times. it felt like you could vomit anytime. 

your heart was aching for the millionth time. 

it hurts, I don't this to continue. why can't he just go back to the normal him, the caring and funny brother who would buy me balloons with glitter inside and then pop them over my head so that I could be a glitter fairy. why can't he go back to being the brother who would help me when I argued with our parents. I want him to help me with school work since he was a top student, I want him to buy us fast food like before. I want him to scold our parents about their horrible teaching and treating me.

why, why, why, why did you have to change when we were the happiest, why did they have to ruin our fun? just because they lost me to my brother doesn't mean they can steal him from me. I know he was happy with me because he can't lie, at least not while looking someone in the eye. our parents were bad enough, so why did you have to turn into them. I can't look at you without seeing them now, and it hurt since I know that isn't you. it's like you're possessed by their dead spirits.

"serves you right, learn your place, brat." Those were his last words before walking away.

a faint memory of your mother walking away came to your mind.

why did your last words have to be something Mom always said to me, why did this have to happen-. 

your thinking was interrupted by you falling unconscious.

* * *

you woke up the next morning in your hallway, but Suga was beside you. which gave you a clear sign that your brother was off.

"(Y/N)." his voice was shaking. "I'm sorry." 

"There is no need to apologize for something you can't help, this time it was my fault."

you looked in the hallway mirror.

yeez, this is worse than usual. even my clothes are ripped. I think my nose is broken- wait did he choke me unconscious?

"(Y/N)," he was crying. "why don't you report him, why do you let him continue doing this to you."

"because we grew up in this area, people know him for the happy, positive, and active boy who wouldn't hurt a fly. they wouldn't believe me for a second if I would start to accuse him of this abuse." you paused, "also, he wouldn't get the help he needs in prison-"

"(Y/N)! do you even hear yourself, that man who you call brother abuse you every time he feels like it. help or not you don't deserve this. it's time you realize that he will never change." his voice was angry, but it wasn't against me. "I knew your brother too, he was kind and genuine. but that man isn't him, and you need to realize it before it's too late for both of you. nothing positive is coming out of this, so, please. report him or move away from him. and don't care which of them you chose, all I want for you to be safe and sound." at this moment he was bawling his eyes onto my shirt while holding me close carefully.

I never realized Suga cared this much, I guess my parents did an impact on me huh? 

"I'm sorry, Suga," you say, smiling with tears running down your cheeks.

he looks up at you and cups your cheeks, "you are really beautiful, you know that right."

you turn red like lava.

Suga this is hardly the time to say cheesy stuff like that

you start to laugh while your face is growing with the colour red. 

"well, are you able to get to school today?"

"well yeah, of course. it's the only day in the week when I actually can eat with you," you say smiling, now it was Suga time to blush.

"Okay, but then you will need a bath and your heaviest make-up." 

* * *

"wow, (Y/N). you were done a lot faster than I thought you would." Suga said, "now we can make it to morning practice."

"Yeah, let's go."

"but, but just so you know (Y/N). we're not done talking about Mallory, whether you like it or not.

you nod 

* * *

"huh?" 

"what Hinata?" 

"Kageyama! look! it's (Y/N) and Suga!"

the whole team moves over to look through the door opening, even Tsukishima.

"smiling looks good on her," Daichi says

"she laughs like an angel too." Noya and Tanaka say.

(Y/N), SUGA!" Hinata screams getting your attention

you look over to the gym, only to see all of them standing there. Hinata and Noya jumping, Tanakas eyes shining, Daichi, Asahi, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, Narita, and Yamaguchi laughing at their teammate's stupidness. and of course, Kageyama trying to kill Hinata and Tsukishima eyeing them confused. 

you couldn't stop yourself from laughing even if it hurt in your stomach. 

I actually think this is gonna be a good last year here, with all of these dorks I think I can truly relax and forget my thoughts about Mallory.

Kageyama turned his head to look at her again

Yeah, smiling does look good on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom. 
> 
> I want you all to know how confused I am about the 'said, says, say' and the stuff like that.
> 
> I just want to remind you that English is not my first language and I also have dyslexia which means, at least for me. I have a hard time finding my own mistakes and more.
> 
> I am sorry if the abuse I wrote didn't seem real, I've never experienced it before but I wanted to try writing it.
> 
> and I also don't hope I didn't offend anyone for writing abuse as I did, but if I did. I am truly sorry
> 
> from me to you, love.
> 
> -author <3


	6. A Old married Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Team

"Hey, guys!" Suga says waving at the team, walking together with you inside the gym. Daichi gives him a relieved look and smiles.

"Well, guys let's start!" Daichi says loud enough so the whole gym would hear him. 

Kiyoko seats herself next to you. 

"are you okay?" she asks, you look at her. "Yeah, now I am." You say smile softly at her, she nods. "Wanna help me with notes?" she asks holding out papers. 

"Yeah, Sure," you say accepting the papers. you look at the papers, it as the names of some players from the team. as you were reading, you got stuck on the 'Freak duo'. 

"Hey, what does 'Freak duo' mean?"

"Oh, I am sorry. it's Hinata and Kageyama, that's their nickname," You look at her confused. "Why's that?"

"Just wait and look," she says looking and pointing against the court. 

Kageyama was setting to Hinata. Wow, Kageyama's fast. Hinata jumps and spikes the ball. 

you stood up earning some looks from the players.

'did he just spike the ball with his eyes closed, how the heck? either Hinata is good at timing or it's Kageyama being a really good setter or actually, maybe both. But it was so fast that my eyes almost lost the ball. I've only seen one person before that spiked the ball with closed eyes. Mallory, back in the day when he played Volleyball and I was his biggest supporter. fuck.' 

Suga looked at you with concern. he, after all, knew that Mallory spiked with his eyes closed. 

but your mouth cracked to smile with a light chuckle and you stood up. Damn, I now understand the name. my brother was never that fast. hehe

When you realized that bigger part of the team was looking, you sat down with a tomato red face and stuffed your head into your knees. fuck not again.

* * *

the bell rang, it was lunchtime. 

you took your books, went to your locker and threw them in, took your lunch and walked to the roof where the team would be or at least Suga, Daichi and Asahi would. 

you opened the door and saw the team, waving at you. 

you went over and sat down between Suga and Daichi.

"Hi," you say quietly and Suga smiles at you. 

"Guys I have the best idea ever!" Tanaka says, many faces scowl.

"Okay Tanaka, let's hear it," Daichi says.

"We should have a sleepover after the practice match," Tanaka says pumping a fist into the air. you look at Suga and he Shrugs, "I don't mind."

"We'll see, but Thank you, Tanaka, for the proposal," Daichi says 

* * *

The school day was over. you were on way your to the locker and then you were gonna head over to the gym until you were stopped by Suga.

"uh hi Suga, what are doing here," you ask

"So I can't walk my friend to practice anymore?"

"Okay, Okay. sorry," You say with a light chuckle, nudging him.

silence flew upon you, an awkward one.

"uh, Suga I don't want- uh."

"(Y/N)"

"Are you really okay with Kageyama being the setter for the whole match? what are your parents gonna say, they always go hard on you." You say looking at the ground, playing with your fingers.

"Sugar, no need to worry for me, I'll be fine." 

"But I do think it is a good opportunity for Kageyama and the team, I mean it, he's a really good setter that our team need and my skills could never reach his level. Also, I don't really care about my parent's opinions anymore, they're unrealistic and impossible for me." Suga says looking at you with a soft smile. you drag him into a hug, he stiffened at first but soon reached his arms around your waist. "I love you, Sugar"

you back off. 

"Suga! Don't say that like we're some old married couple, it's cheesy," you Say hitting him in the chest lightly

"we could be an old married couple if you want to," he says with a smug smirk and you laugh.

"Suga, I'm Not Dumb. You're head over heels for Sakura in 3-b," you say smirking.

Suga turns blood red in the face, "you're not even allowed to deny that." you say laughing.

You walk into the gym.

"Hey (Y/N), Hey Suga," Daichi says. Suga is too flustered to answer and has his right hand over his face. Chuckling, you softly wave.

"Aw Suga, What did the Angel say to make you make you that flustered?" Tanaka says snickering in the background, now it was your time to blush.

what the fuck, don't call me an angel, that's too cheesy for me. you thought

"Okay, no need to tease them. if (Y/N) ever feels like it, she will tease you, and you will become something that makes flustered a weak word. trust me." Daichi says

Daichi no, don't.

"H-hai Captain."

"Okay! gather around, folks!" Daichi says with a raised voice.

"as you all know we have a practice match against Aoba johsai on Friday after School. and I as the team captain, want you all to fight for this win."

the team put their fist into a circle:

"KARASUNO FIGHT!"

you smile at their stubbornness and their will to win, (I totally forgot he word for it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter. the reason for that is my motivation, it has been on it's lowest and I apologize for that.
> 
> anyways, a thing you're going to see is how I portray the storyline. I don't exactly follow it but I won't miss out on big events like matches, the fight between Kagayama and Hinata.
> 
> also, this chapter is trash. I have no ideas about how I'm going to write the fluff but also how I'm going to write about any other events that aren't from the show.
> 
> soooo, if you have any ideas, please tell me. :)
> 
> if you're reading this on ao3, I want to apologize that (Y/N) thoughts can be a little hard to find. since I am writing this on Wattpad, I use italics for thought. but that doesn't exist on ao3 (what I've seen at least) I'm going to fix her thoughts sometime when I have the motivation and time. 
> 
> love you 
> 
> \- author <3


	7. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai

The day today was Friday

you weren't too stressed about the match.

you'd never heard of Aoba johsai before, or you didn't remember them from Suga's explanations.

you were walking on the pavement deep in your thoughts about Aoba johsai but also your brother. you never got a chance to speak to Suga 'bout it, even though he said 'this conversation isn't over' you couldn't help but wonder how you would get away from Mallory. 

you have no money, no connections, no relatives, basically no one. 

the only thing you have is a dream, and it's to become a doctor.

that's all you have, and don't forget Suga and the team.

you have no experience of being an adult. 

your thoughts were interrupted by your arrival at school, sighting you walked in. you had a feeling about the boys being stressed, especially the first years.

while walking towards your locker, you bumped into something, rather someone. 

Kageyama, and Hinata 

"Oh hi (Y/N)-Chan!" Hinata says, why does he have sooooo much energy in the morning, I don't understand. you thought

"Hello Hinata, Hi Kageyama. what are you doing here so early?" you ask. Wow, my social skills are improving. you thought.

"Sugawara-senpai said it's important to study, so that's exactly what we are going to do. even though it sucks." Hinata says, dropping the mood in the last sentence.

"Oh well, Me too. I have a big test next week, are you guys going to study in the library?" you ask. 

"Yeah, we need the quiet!" Hinata says with a big smile, Laughing. "Hey, (Y/N)-chan, why don't you sit with us, I mean so don't get lonely-." you cut his anxious rambling with a little laugh

"Sure, why not," you say with a soft smile looking at the two, holding your Biology book.

"So, in what subject do you have the test in?" Hinata ask bubbly, jumping around

"Oh, it's Biology, genetics to be exact, Genes, genetic engineering, all that stuff," you say.

"I have no idea what you were just talking about!" Hinata says, Kageyama agreeing with him. "You will understand later," you say flashing them a smile and a laugh.

you arrive at the library

"Uh, we'll take that table!" Hinata says, jumping and pointing at a table in the corner.

You take your seats.

"Do we really need to do this?" Kageyama questions.

"yes, if Sugawara says school is important then it is," Hinata says, opening his books. 

"What are you studying?" You ask, tilting your head. "Math, I don't get it!" Hinata says frustrated 

(Mood Hinata, Mood)

"I can help you if you want to?" you say. "but you have a test!" Hinata says.

"I can study another time, it seems like you need the study time more than I do," you say with a smile.

"Okay then, Kageyama, you listen too."

"To figure out the hypotenuse, who we will call C, you will need to add cathetus 1 or we can it a, and cathetus 2 that will be named b. a + b = c."

(Okay guys this isn't how you actually do it, but I am too lazy to write in English, it's hard enough on my language.)

(Time skip)

"Wow! Thank you (Y/N), you're the best Senpai ever!" Hinata says, celebrating.

"No problem Hinata, you can come to me if you have a problem with anything else."

"Bye (Y/N)-Chan!" Hinata says walking away from you 

"Eh uh, Thank you for helping us," Kageyama says bowing, 

"Oh, no need to bow, I am just glad I could help. Well, see you later, Kageyama-Kun!"

"Wait are you coming with us to Aoba Johsai?" He asks, scratching his neck. "yeah, I said I would attend to games."

"O-oh right, sorry." He says, with pink cheeks.

pfft, he's so cute- wait what, you thought. now it was your time to blush.

"uh, well. Bye!" you said shooting him a soft smile.

* * *

you sat on the bus, next to Suga in the back of the bus. for one reason, talking.

"Why in the back of the bus?" he asks

"I want to talk, can we do it now?"

"uh sure, but we'll have to be quiet."

(is it just me or did that little conversation sound really sus.)

you looked into the eyes of each other

"well? start the talking," he says

"no, you start."

"fine."

He looks away a little frustrated 

"After high school, I'm planning to move out. I know it's early but I have eyes on an apartment near the school you are planning to choose, I just want to give you an option to move away from home since you are/going to be, an adult, who can make you own decisions. but if you don't get into the school, you can attend the same one as me, they have a lot of educations."

"Thank you Suga, I Really appreciate it and I would love to live with you. So if you're okay with it, I will be your roommate," you Said smiling at him.

"I don't wanna see you getting hurt in the hands of Mallory, I don't wanna see you get hurt in the hands of anyone, I want you to be happy. but you'll never be happy with Mallory around, that's why I wanna take you away from him. I Want you to achieve your dream and goal, Maybe have a family, a husband, kids, you name it. you don't owe Mallory anything after what he has done to you." 

"Thank you," you said grinning with tears in your eyes. you laid your head and arms close to his neck, his arms around your waist and stroking your lower back. you sat in his lap, just hugging him for a while until said:

"hurry up love birds, we have no time for that stuff now"

you backed off from Suga and exit the bus

"Did he really mean, uh ya know?"

"yep, he did," Suga said doing the not so child-friendly move with his hands. 👉👌

"With you, no."

"no offence was taken, but same, no."

* * *

While walking you saw Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Tanaka talking to two Aoba Johsai.

"long time, no seen, king!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shorter chapter.


	8. Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba johsai match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack, trauma?

"Long time no see, king."

You frowned.

"Show me what kinda dictatorship you have put in place this time." A guy with hair like an onion and Aoba Johsai clothes said. "I can hardly wait."

You were beyond confused, King? Dictator? either way, Tanaka was fuming with anger.

Wait what, what in the heck have I missed? you thought

"Sure," Kageyama says, walking towards us. ouch my heart, so blunt. you thought 

He earns a smack from Tanaka and Suga on the back of his head. 

The team walks towards gym #3, where you saw a LOT of Tall, strong and great volleyball players, warming up.

"Greet them!" Daichi says with a raised voice

"Let's have a good match!" you and the team says. they return the pleasure.

"Aoba Johsai is a whose players are all extremely good at both defence and offence," Daichi says with his normal tone. "it's full of guys who would be a star player on any other team." 

"Plus they have great blockers-" Sug says

"What has gotten into you two, we have Hinata here to throw a spanner in their work," Tanaka says, directing it towards Daichi and Suga. 

You, whos standing beside Kageyama. looks to your right to find a horrible sight. Hinata was shaking in fear? Nervousness?

* * *

The match was starting and you were helping Kiyoko, filling water bottles. you were holding too many bottles and weren't look where you put you feet, you collided with something hard.

Why always me, you thought waiting for the impact of the floor, but it never came.

"Whoa there, you should watch where you are going or you might ruin that cute face of yours." A male voice says. you look at you saviour, he had Chocolate Brown hair that swung to the side, his eyes the same colour and he wore an Aoba Josai clothing. both of his hand were on you hips, holding you in place and he wore a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just wondering. who are you and why is such a cutie wandering around here?"

"Oh-h I'm here with Karasuno," you say. he studies you, "Karasuno huh? are you a manager?"

"Uh, no. I'm their Medic," you say, playing with your finger, head down.

"Well that's cool, I haven't seen a manager in a while. but I gotta go," He says, taking one of your hands, placing a note in it. "See you later, Nursie."

He walks past you, but his fingertips are tracing your hair, giving you goosebumps.

You stand there, totally dumbfounded.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" a voice says.

Kiyoko

"(Y/N)! are you okay?" She says with her hands on your shoulders

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she looks at you with suspicion. "I mean it, Kiyoko, I'm fine," you say, smiling softly at her. you place your hands on top of hers, squeezing them Gently, reassuring her that you're fine.

"Let's get back to work," you say walking away, but turn your head in her direction. "you coming?" 

* * *

You sat at the bench beside Kiyoko, watching the game, the first set is coming to an end.

Karasuno was losing, badly. Hinata has been out of it the whole match until Kageyama gave him a, lecture? 

But still no sign of the mysterious gut from earlier.

The second set went better, Karasuno was at it's best, at least for the moment. they won with a close call, we celebrated.

"We mustn't let our guards down," Kageyama says, gaining your attention. "I'm thinking that maybe their setter wasn't the main setter," Kageyama says as he turns around, his eyes widening.

"Oikawa, you're back," Aoba johsai's coach says.

Oh, it's the corridor guy. so he does play for the team. you thought

"How's the ankle?" the coach asks

"It's fine! just a light sprain!" Oikawa says, making the 'ok' sign

"For crying out loud! be careful," the coach says. "you're the one who requested Kageyama to play."

Could he be that upperclassman that Kageyama talked about, you thought

"Oikawa-san, Please take care of yourself," some girl said. 

Fangirls? you thought.

"Kageyama-Kun, who's that nice guy?" Tanaka asks. "Aoba johsai's captain," Daichi says

"Upperclassman," you say, gaining Kageyamas wide eyes. "Oh shoot, sorry."

"No worries (L/N)-san. Oikawa is a super aggressive setter, his attack power is probably among the top of his team." 

"And he's a jerk, maybe even worse than Tsukishima," he says looking at you.

Noted, thanks Kageyama. you thought

"You know him from Junior high?" Tanaka asks, he nods. "he was my Senpai,"

The great king, you thought

"Yoo-hoo! long time no see, Tobio-chan and-"

"Nursie," he says with a teasing tone to your nickname. "(Y/N), do you know him?" Kageyama asks you shook your head no while hiding behind him.

"Ouch Nursie, I saw that-"

"Anyways, Oikawa, get you and your flirty ass over there to warm up." The Aoba Johsai coach says.

Kageyama grabs your arm, "don't get near him, he's a big jerk." He says with a slightly concerned face, "noted." you say with a soft smile and he sighs, "good girl." He says walking away to the team on the court. 

WAit what did he say, good girl? god, I should not be blushing at this, he probably didn't mean it like that. god fucking god (Y/N), calm your senses. you thought

Kageyama, however, didn't realize his mistake until seconds later and broke out with a big red blush, same as you. you stared at the ground, playing with your finger while Kageyama is covering his face with one hand and panting, "fuck" he grunted.

"Oi king, what's with the blushing," Tsukishima asks

"N-nothing," Kageyama say, but Tsukishima isn't convinced, his eyes search the gym until he finds you with your head down but the blush is see-through

"Lame," he says chuckling, "blackmailing."

* * * 

It was Oikawa turn to serve

"No matter how strong your offence is.. it means nothing if you can't connect it," he says, making eye contact with you and winks.

When he threw the ball up and jumped all you could think about was Mallory. you felt your stomach turning and put a hand on your mouth.

You usually don't have a problem talking or thinking about him, but Oikawa serve and his cockyness reminded you so much about Mallory that you felt sick.

"I gotta go," you say walking away, toward the exit and bathrooms. when you left the gym, you ran through the corridors towards the toilets. tears were threatening to come out.

While in the stall, you were hovering over the toilet, throwing you guts up. (not really)

You don't know what made you react like that, it has never happened before. 

Tears were streaming down your face while your stomach was throwing out all it had inside, it burned, more than ever. your breath started to get uneven and your throat was choking itself.

I can't breathe, I can't get a word out. it hurts, my throat is burning, my stomach is being ripped apart from the inside, my eyes are blinding me. I can't pinpoint my location, I can't find my phone. why am I sweating so much? why am I shaking so much? my mind is getting dizzy, I can't see. you thought

You stared to grip your hair for support but it gave you nothing but more pain. you were about to run cold until you heard a voice 

"(Y/N)?" she said, you let out the last strength you had through a cry.

She ran past stalls to make it to you, the door flew open and Kiyoko was hovering over you, her face was more than concerned. 

She quickly bent down to you and braced you with a hug. 

You could breathe again, your angel was here.

The pain stopped, everything stopped, it was just you and her, in that stall with vomit in the toilet.

When you were 'fine' she let go of you. she smiled

"I'm glad that you are okay, or well as okay you can be," she says, still having the smile. 

"But now we got to fix you up because not to be mean but you look like shit."

"It's fine," you say, your voice was hoarse 

You walked out of the stall and stared into the mirror

"Oh a witch," you said pointing at the mirror, your voice was dry and boring but Kiyoko was laughing at your 'joke' 

"Okay, ill be back but in the meantime, wet your hair. okay?" she says

"All of it?"

"Yes"

You nod and started to do what she said (that's what she said hehe)

She came back with a bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola my readers (if you exist hehe)
> 
> sorry for taking such a long time to write this, I had a writer's block but I also have a question.
> 
> do you guys want long or short chapters?
> 
> long ones will take longer time and will have multiple events.
> 
> shorter ones will be updated more often and won't have that may events per chapter.
> 
> I personally like to write shorter ones but likes to read longer ones. I just have a problem with writing everything into details, but it's up to you. 
> 
> I'm probably posting a new chapter tomorrow
> 
> love 
> 
> \- Author <3


	9. Aoba Johsai part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little fluff

She came back with a bag. Kiyoko opened it and took out a brush, she started to brush your hair.

When the hair was done she laid ut back in the bag and took out some makeup wipes, not to wipe away makeup but to freshen up your face. then she moisturised your face and...

"Done!" 

you glanced at the mirror, your face looked.. nice. touching it felt like a baby's skin and you felt fresh.

"thank you, Kiyoko," you say. "No problem (Y/N), this is what friends do."

"But I'm sorry for the trouble-"

"(Y/N)," she took your hands and intertwined your fingers. "I don't mind because we're friends, you have been there and I want to return the favour, so don't apologize because I want you to be happy."

You smiled at her, "shall we go back?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The game was finished when you returned, Karasuno won. 

Takeda Sensei gave the boys some inspiring words. 

You were walking with Kageyama until he stopped beside the sinks, you bumped into his back and looked up to him but he had eyes on something else, or rather someone.

"Kindaichi." He said

Memorize came drifting back

Kageyama opened his mouth but was interrupted, "Don't you dare apologize!" Kindachi shouted and Kageyama's eyes went wide.

"But I'm not gonna apologize either!"

"'Kay."

"To me, you're still gonna be an oppressive king." Kindaichi says, "a jerk, and the guy I wanna destroy most of all!"

"'Kay"

"So don't you dare apologize!"

"'kay"

"I'm not gonna make up with you, not like we used to be friends, anyway."

"'Kay"

"And next time, we'll win for sure!"

"Next time-" Kageyama began. "toilet, Toilet! who am I, a future ace, that's who!" Hinata stopped when he saw the situation and hid behind the corner.

You giggled at Hinata's dorkyness, Gaining a small smirk from Kageyama.

"Kindachi, We'll be the ones to win next time too," Kageyama said.

you and Kageyama walked away over to Hinata who's still hiding, and of course, they start to argue.

* * *

The team were waking on the pavement on your way to the bus.

"Mr Takeda sang our praises, but honestly, we still desperately lack something required to take Sejiou and beat them with Oikawa playing the whole match," Daichi says.

"Now that's a captain for you," a well know voice said and the team stopped in shock.

"He knows what he's talking about," Oikawa said, leaning against a brick wall.

Tanaka and Hinata walk towards and starts to spit out bullshit.

"No need to be so hostile," Oikawa says back, smiling. He complimented Hinata. "Let's go all out next time," he says glaring at us. Oikawa the spoke about our flaw, inter-high prelims and how he wanted to crush Kageyama.

"You don't have much time left, I look forward to seeing what you come up with," Oikawa says. "Oh and Nursie, I hope you kept my number." He said, smirking and winked. 

Oh so the note was his number, I didn't even bother to look at it. you thought. 

Oikawa walked Away, but Suga attacked you.

"Please tell me you didn't keep his number!" He said shaking your shoulders, "I'd rather have you date Nishinoya than that jerk!"

"I did keep his number because I didn't know it was his number," you said. "Are you that stupid (Y/N)? when a guy gives a girl a note, it's always his number on it!" Suga Said, still shaking your shoulders. "Sorry," you mumbled, being a little dizzy.

"Uh, Sugawara-Senpai, I think you are making (L/N) a little dizzy," Kageyama says.

Suga stopped shaking you

"Sorry (Y/N)."

* * *

you sat by the window inside the bus when you heard a voice:

"Uh (L/N)-san, c-can I sit here?"

"Oh, Kageyama, yeah sure, no problem!"

"S-sorry if this is sudden, but Suga-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Kageyama-Kun, it's fine!" you say, smiling at him. "Oh okay."

you picked up your headphones from your bag and offered one to Kageyama 

"You sure?" he asked and you nodded, "but if you don't like my music taste then it's fine for you to leave." You said smiling at him trying to make your point clear to him. you leaned back 

"The Living tombstone?" he asked, "Yeah, I understand if you don't like-"

"No, I love their music," he said giving you a small smile, 

* * *

After a while Kageyama felt a weight on his shoulder, he turned to his right to see you leaning against his shoulder.

He looked down to his lap, blushing like a maniac.

How can she even sleep to this music, it's not like yoga music. she looks cute sleeping. he thought while the blush just continued to grow.

Kageyama put his head back and felt himself getting sleepy

"pfft," Tsukishima says with a laugh.

"Huh?" Yamaguchi huffs.

"look at the king," Yamaguchi sees you and Kageyama leaning against each other and holding hands, sleeping.

"What are you snickering about, They look cute together," Yamaguchi says

"Who?" Suga asks and Yamaguchi points to you and Kageyama.

"Don't do it Suga," Daichi says, but it's no good.

"I'm gonna tease (Y/N) so much that she will become a living tomato," Suga said with a creepy laugh at the end.

"Ah shit," Daichi says

* * *

"Hey, (Y/N), Kageyama. Get up, we're here." someone said waking you up.

you felt something heavy on your head or rather someone

You felt your face getting hot. "Ugh," Kageyama groaned.

he lifted his head away from yours and looked into your eyes. when he realized what happened before a blush spread across his face like a wave.

"Oh I-am sorry (L/N), I didn't mean to-"

"Oh no, uh it's fine," you said, smiling softly at him. "I hope you slept well."

"Yeah, I slept fine, y-you?"

"totally fine!" You said smiling brightly at him

Too bright, god. he thought

You and Kageyama exited the bus and joined the team

"Bye Kageyama!" you said, walking away with Suga.

When the two of you had created some distance, Suga started to talk:

"Was Kageyama's Shoulder that cosy?" you felt yourself blushing at his comment.

"N-no, why do you ask?" you Says, looking at the ground, trying to hide the obvious blush on you face. Suga just laughs.

"Do you like Kageyama?"

"No why would I? we just met?"

"I was trying to test my theory about you liking younger guys!" he said bluntly

"HUH?" you said snapping your head in Suga's direction. "I'm kidding, but it wouldn't surprise me if you take younger ones because of their innocence. you feel like a girl who wants control."

Your face was the Color of Kirishima's hair and you were looking at Suga in 'disgust'

"What do you m-mean?" you said, "You know what I mean," he said, wiggling his eyebrows

"Omg Suga, no. I'm seriously leaving you!" you said walking away.

"No (Y/N) don't. some perverts will take you!" he shouted after you between laughs

When you closed your door and slide down with you back against it your heart was beating faster than ever.

God, I love that team. you thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers
> 
> if you haven's noticed I have changed (Readers) personality a bit because being that shy didn't really fit my writing style. I hope that is okay with you all.
> 
> this will hopefully no be that last chapter of this week so stay tuned!!!!


	10. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover

Saturday

You woke up to a buzzing phone, you crawled over in a grumpy state since something or someone woke you up.

Karasuno volleyball groupchat

Tanaka: 

Are we going to have that sleepover or?

Sent 07:24

Nishinoya:

Captain?

Sent 07:27

Daichi:

I don't even wanna know why you guys are awake, it's Saturday morning after a game night -_-

Sent 07:30

(Y/N): 

They probably pulled an all-nighter :/

Sent 07:31

Nishinoya:

(L/N) Don't expose us! 

Sent 07:32

(Y/N): 

Sorry not sorry

Sent 07:32

Daichi:

Stop bickering, about your question Tanaka. it depends if everyone is okay with it, so speak up!

Sent 07:33

Everyone answered with an okay

Daichi:

Okay then, who's place and what time?

Sent 07:59

(Y/N):

We could take mine, my apartment is quite big and we are alone. but I don't have money for the snacks.

(Sorry if you don't live in an apartment.)

Sent 08:00

Sugawara:

If you say it's okay then we have it all done and don't worry (Y/N) about the snacks, we'll get them.

Sent 08:02

(Y/N)

okay great, the address is strawberry road 89, apartment 4 and I guess 17:00 is a good time?

Sent 08:03

The team agreed.

Okay then, I will have to clear the entire apartment or they will think I'm an alcoholic, but my brother is one? that's beside my point. you thought

Vacuum cleaner, check. Mop and bucket, check. plastic gloves, check. trashbin, check. Yay, let's start. you thought

* * *

knock knock

"Huh?" you said, "it's only 16:30"

you walked over to the door and open it, you were ambushed by a happy and excited Koshi Sugawara. You fell to the floor with Suga on top. because of the cold, you slammed the door with your foot.

"Godamnit Suga! why so happy?" you ask, "Because we're going to have a sleepover, and you never agree to this stuff, so I'm happy since you actually decided to do something!"

"Ouch Suga that hurt," you said and sat up straight beside Suga. "Well since you're here, why don't you help me prepare the food!" you said, smirking at Suga 

"Oh yes! please tell me we're doing it!" He said with stars in his eyes, "Yes Suga, We're making Tacos!"

"YAAAAAAY," he says jumping around and posing weird

* * *

"Okay! Suga! the clock is 17:00, so help me set the table!" 

Suga came running with the finest plates and glasses you had in this home, you were almost afraid of him dropping them.

Knock knock

"They're here!" you said running to your front door, but Suga stopped you.

"Are you really going to wear that?" he Says pointing at your dirty clothes, "Oh shoot, I'll fix this. Can you open the door?" You said walking to your room.

"Yes, Master!" he replied, "Don't ever say that again."

You Quickly went to your room, put on clean clothes (fancy or not, doesn't matter) and was met by your whole living/kitchen were filled with the team and Music.

(Wake me up before you go-go by Wham! was the song I listened to when I wrote this soooo)

"HEYY (Y/N)-CHAN!" Hinata says, jumping his way over to you, "Hey Hinata, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, thank you, now come and dance with me!" He said trapping your wrist, "Wait, no, Hinata I can't dance!"

"That makes you and Kageyama both!" He said grinning at you. Hinata dragged you into your living room where basically everyone where. 

"Just sway around, nothing too complicated!" He says holding you hands dancing, "It's complicated for someone like me who hasn't danced since I was like 11 so I don't know!"

"Okay then, I will teach you!"

"Look Hinata I'm doing it!" you said showing him your moves. (picture above or your imagination)

"YESS, GREAT (Y/N)-CHAN!" Hinata said

At this point was everyone except Tsukishima looking at you smiling and dancing. 

When the song ended for the second time you heard applauses, you looked around to see the team smiling and laughing at you. but not because you were lame, more since you looked so happy while doing it and Suga almost shed tears.

"My little girl has grown up," Suga said wiping fake tears, "Do you have any idea how pedophilic that sounds!" you said with wide eyes.

* * *

"Okay everyone, eat up!" you said putting the minced meat on the table.

The team ate a lot, they left no rests. but they are Volleyball players after all.

They helped you with the dishes, still listening to the hype music (I'm still listening to wake me up before you go-go)

"Okay, what do you wanna do now?" you asked fixing the last dishes

"Let's watch a movie!" Tanaka suggests, "YEAH!"

"Where are your parents (Y/N)?" that question made you stop in your tracks.

you turned around and faced Hinata, "They're dead." it became dead quiet (Ahah dead, do you get it!")

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Don't, it's fine. I've gotten over it," you said smiling at them. 

* * *

It ended up with you watching Tangled, fucking tangled.

you sat in the middle of your small couch, Hinata on your right and Kageyama on you left, all the others sat on the floor and other in the armchairs.

"Remind me again why a bunch of teenage guys would like to see this movie?" you asked.

"Because (Y/N)-Chan, the front looked good and the description was a bomb!" Hinata said making 'boom' motions with his hands and all the other boys nodded. you glanced over to Kiyoko and sighed, she responded with a giggle.

through the whole movie, the boys sat with their eyes wide open like they had seen a dancing fucking goat. 

"You're almost more passionate about this movie than volleyball," you said.

Silence...

"of course" 

* * *

When Eugene "Death" scene came all the boys broke down except Tsukishima and Kageyama, you were focusing on Hinata crying until you felt a weight on your left. 

Kageyama fell right into your lap, he was asleep. 

Cute, I'm not surprised you got bored. you thought and chuckled.

Not thinking about the consequences, you started to play with his hair while he was peacefully asleep. 

Well, he did fall asleep but the second she touched his hair he woke up, but he didn't have the balls to move, because it felt nice, so he just laid there. 

Kiyoko and Tsukishima both looked at you and became surprised that Kageyama was not only getting his played with but also was laying in your lap. they looked at each other in surprise, not expecting this to happen.

So she does have a soft spot for Kageyama, Wow Suga, now I own you 2 dollars. Kiyoko thought.

You felt yourself getting tired, so laid Kageyama carefully beside you and closed your eyes.

Just a little bit of rest, you thought.

You fell asleep and Kageyama opened his eyes to find you beside, sleeping, a blush crept up his face but felt himself getting sleep too.

* * *

The movie ended and boys got up but quickly saw you and Kageyama cuddled up together.

The movie ended and boys got up but quickly saw you and Kageyama cuddled up together  
"Well, this is very unexpected, from both sides. (Y/N) isn't that into touching and Kageyama is... Kageyama." Suga said scratching his head.

"Should we wake them up?" Asahi asked, "No, we fix the snacks first, then we can wake them up." Noya said.

"Ugh, I didn't think Kageyama would be the first one to get a girl, especially not (Y/N)." Tanaka said, "I don't think anyone thought Kageyama would get a girl at all." Tsukishima said and chuckled.

You woke up and tried to move ut were stuck, you looked down to see Kageyama with his arms around you, a blush quickly made it to your face. 

Okay, how do I wake him? do I just shake him? this is so awkward. you thought.

"Kageyama?" you whispered, no answer. you poked his nose.

"What?" he grunted.

"We need to get up," you said. he opened his eyes to see you right beside him, staring into his eyes. 

"Oh sorry," he said as blushed and uncuffed his arms from you. "No worries Kageyama, you're a good pillow."

God this is not what I wanted to happen, Kageyama thought

You walked over to the kitchen with a big growing blush on your face.

I shouldn't have said that I'm stupid. this is going to be soo awkward. you thought

"Slept well?" Suga asks with a smirk on his face, "Yes actually." you say, still blushing.

Everyone was in the living room when Tanaka got the 'best' idea.

"Guys, Let's play truth or dare!" He said. Oh fuck, this game never ends well. you thought

"YEAH," Nishinoya and Hinata say.

"Okay, (Y/N), you go first!" 

Fuck, you thought

Okay, um Tanaka, truth or dare?" you ask, "Dare!" he says. 

"I dare you to insert two hot snacks up your nose," you say, smirking. "Ah shit but I accept it!"

* * *

"AH HELP IT'S STILL BURNING! KIYOKO! PLEASE USE YOUR MAGIC TO HEAL ME!"

You had been playing truth or dare for about an hour and Tanaka's nose was still burning. you didn't get that many questions which you were great for since this game is trash. but aside from the game, the night had been awesome. You really like the team because they're funny and doesn't judge you, well except for Tsukishima who's always teasing someone. 

right now you were in the bathroom, throwing up the previous meals you'd eaten. you had been laughing so much that your stomach gave up. 

The team, however, were in your room, just looking around. Some sat on your bed, other on the floor and some were looking at your paintings.

"Sugawara-senpai! look at this painting! It's amazing!" Hinata says holding up a painting.

The painting had a sky on it, a light blue one. Sunset was going on making to the sky and clouds Pink, yellow, purple and orange. below the sky was a small dirt road that led to a lake, beside the road was som grass that was coloured yellow. it was a beautiful painting that was about 77x50 cm in size.

"Ah, that one, (Y/N) actually never finished it because she said that something was missing but she couldn't put her finger on it so she abandoned it. I agree it's very beautiful." Suga said.

"I don't understand what she means, I think it looks great!" Nishinoya says and Asahi hums.

"I think she wants to fill it up with something, that the painting is empty," Suga says.

"Heya guys, I'm sorry for just leaving," You said walking in. "(Y/N)! you never told us that you paint!"

"Oh uh," you scratched your neck. "I thought it wouldn't make a difference if I told you. I basically do to distract me from things."

"Okay, we should probably go to bed. it's already 23:00!" Daichi says like the proud captain he is.

"Nawww, but I'm not tired," Nishinoya complains. "Come on guys, listen to your captain, you will need to sleep out if you wanna do good this coming week!" you say.

They groan.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so his chapter ended very weirdly because Wattpad (I write there) decided it was fun to shut down so that's why the chapter is ended like that. but part 2 will arrive shortly.
> 
> and if you see texts like that belongs to a GIF, please ignore. I use pictures on Wattpad and writes text to them.


	11. Sleepover Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I don't really know what Trigger warning it could be but it gives me relief to have it there.

You and the team were sleeping in your room, their sleeping bags laying all-around your floor. You woke up to a sound

"Huh?" you groaned, pulling yourself up from your bed.

it was the sound of a door closing

Who would be opening my doo- Mallory, shit not now. you thought.

Suga, who was laying below you bed was still sleeping. good enough.

You tried walking out of your room without stepping on someone, the floor creaked for every step and you winced. the last person that was blocking the way was Kageyama and it was not a good pose for trying to sneak by.

but you got past him without waking him and anyone else. you left and went out to the hall to be met by Mallory's tall and massive figure, his green eyes shining and messy chocolate brown hair.

"What are you doing here, Mallory?" you whispered, he flinched a little. "Oh (Y/N)! you scared me, Heh." 

He's not drunk, he doesn't smell like smoke or alcohol. You thought, tearing up. 

"Uh hey sis, I'm- Wait why are you crying?" He asked walking toward you with arms open.

"Why do you think I am crying? I've missed you, more than you'll ever know!" you said wiping your tears with Suga's hoodie sleeve. 

You didn't give him a chance to speak before you lunged at him, your arms around his wide waist and head in his chest, crying your eyes out. 

Mallory was shocked, he knew he fucked up, he really did and he wanted to apologize more than anything. because he wants to be a good big brother to his little sister who needs it. 

He laid his arms around your head and back, "I'm sorry," he said, eyes burning because of the tears. 

"you apologising won't be enough, it will never be." You said digging your head deeper into his chest.

This has happened before and you fall for it every time. Mallory comes home, he apologies, he hugs you and tells you that he's going to change but the next morning the apartment smells like Alcohol and smoke, not because of a fire, it's the cigarettes. in his room, you'll find a young girl naked in his bed and Mallory beside her, both totally wasted, high and everything else. 

You knew that tomorrow you would smell that stupid scent again, you know that he's going to hit you again and you know that he'll leave you like he always did since you were fourteen. 

Mallory was never sorry because then he wouldn't put himself through this again and again and again. you have been offering your help to him for years but he always replied with:

'I don't need your help, I can do it on my own. I am the big brother who's gonna take care of you!'

He promises things that he can't keep, He says he will change but never does, he says he's sorry but never is. 

It's always going to be the same, he will never change, at least not with you around. 

"Shh (Y/N) don't cry, I'm not going to leave anytime soon, I promise. no need to get emotional, I will always be your big brother!"

You couldn't stop crying because it didn't matter how many times he would screw up, you would always go back to him.

"Please don't leave me, please I can't handle you leaving you again!" you said crying into his chest. right now, at this moment you didn't the slightest about the boys sleeping.

You wanted Mallory to listen, you wanted to manipulate Mallory to become a better person.

"I want you here with me, I want you to make me breakfast like old days, I want you to only focus on me, I want you to forget everything else except for me, I want you to go back to the normal you..."

"I WANT TO REVERT TIME TO WHEN YOU WERE A GOOD GUY, WHEN YOU WOULD SMILE AT EVERYONE, I WANT YOU BACK. THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE JUST..."

"Come back to me Mallory..." 

At this point, the bigger part of the team was awake. Suga was standing in the door-opening, staring at you, sitting on your knees and grasping onto Mallory's shirt for dear life. 

Kageyama, Daichi, Kiyoko and Tanaka came behind Suga for two reasons.

1\. They wanted to shield the view from the other because it was an emotional moment.

2\. They are the closest to you in the team.

Suga was fuming with anger and relief, yes relief. Weirdly enough he felt happy to see Mallory again but the other part of him said that he has to hate Mallory for what he did to you.

You and Mallory have suffered from the same thing but somehow the child handled the situation better than the adult, Mallory, a 22-year-old man, couldn't handle the situation like an adult and became a whiny child. but you, an 18-year-old girl, could handle the situation like an adult as a child.

You were hurting on the inside while Mallory was hurting on the outside and took his sadness and anger out on you.

"(Y/N)" Mallory said, he had a very calm and soft voice which surprised Daichi, Kageyama and Kiyoko. 

"Why are you worrying so much about the future when you can have me in the present? I have always been with you." He said with that kind tone, smiling softly at you.

"Stop, please!" you said with a pleading and cracking tone. "I don't want to see you!" 

You stood up quickly and threw your hand from the right to the left across Mallory's face.

* SMACK *

"I-i'm sorry, I just..." you couldn't get any words out and fell to the floor once again.

"Don't worry," Mallory said crouching. "I'll wait for you, no matter the time." He softly smiled at you, caressed your cheek, pressed a kiss to your forehead and walked out.

You started to cry, your eyes burned, your heart hurt, your head was throbbing and you were shaking.

"You're not the one waiting, You have never been the one waiting. I'm the one who's been waiting four years for you to change but did you? NO, YOU DIDN'T!" You said and shouted for yourself. You stood up

"(Y/N)-" Suga began but stopped seeing you run out of the door.

Suga, Kageyama and Kiyoko quickly threw a shirt on and ran out

"You guys, don't move a muscle!" Daichi said putting on a sweater and running out.  
While out on street the four teenagers saw no sign of you.

"(Y/N)!" Suga screamed out to the dark night.

It was pouring down rain, a grey sky and 02:26.

"Okay, we split up and search for her!" Kiyoko Said

"Hai!" they said running away.

* * * 

The Rain was cold on your skin, the t-shirt and thin pyjamas pants were soaked in water. you were walking around thinking about life, what did you want in life. did you want an epic love or a wealthy career? until

"(Y/N)!" 

"huh!"

"where are you?" The voice shouted.

"I'm here!" you shouted back in hope of getting found, you were cold and didn't want to move, an April night wasn't something to joke about.

"Just stay where you are!" the voice said

Kageyama Tobio was out looking for you?

* * *

Kageyama has no idea of why even followed you, it's not like you two were close.

Yeah, you fell asleep next to each other, but that was a mistake. 

He felt attracted to you for some reason, not because of love, not out of pity, He just didn't know why. it could be love, I could be pity. he just felt like he needed to save and help you from the neverending pain you had in your eyes, he'd seen it before in his own and it's still there but seeing your pure soul and those eyes was a weakness to him. he didn't want to admit it but he felt interested in you, he wants a person like you in his life, a person like you who had humour but could be serious, calm and collected and smart. but also just a genuine person.

Oh and also, Beautiful. yeah, he thinks you're Beautiful.

You were something he wanted to heal, protect and keep. 

"Just stay where you are!" He shouted he had a trail of where your voice came from.

When you came into his view he frowned. you were curled like a ball on the ground and he ran the fastest he could to reach you.

You felt something collied with you, or rather someone

Kageyama.

You felt his arms around you and rested his head against you, panting. all you could do was to turn to him and return the hug.

"We got worried when you just ran away! Don't do that again (Y/N)!"

you giggled, "What?" he asked worriedly.

"since when did you call me by my first name?" You said smiling. Kageyama blushed HARD.

"Oh um i-I-i'm sorry, I should've asked first-"

"I'm just playing with you, Kageyama Tobio, It's fine, my name sounds good coming out off your mouth!" you said laughing 

"O-oh shut up," He said covering his face. "No need to blush, Tobio."

"thump thump," his heart said

"W-well we should get ba-ack" Kageyamas says and stand up, holding out his hand for you.

You took it and stood up but immediately felt your legs growing weak. Kageyama caught you.

"Careful," He Says holding you. now it was your time to blush.

"Well I guess I'll get to carry you"

"wait- What-" 

It was to late, he was already holding you. 

His hand was respectfully placed on the end of your butt, your arms around his neck and your face buried in it. 

"You're warm"

You closed your eyes

"I like it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just wanna clear this up. Kageyama isn't doing it for selfish reasons, he wants to help (Y/N) because he sees how broken she is, he wants to help her because he wants her to be happy. period. and the conversations they have will be awkward. 
> 
> Sorry that he is OOC
> 
> Love 
> 
> \- author <3


	12. Sleepover part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you name it

Kageyama began to blush madly as he walked with you in his arms, he couldn't help but think about the earlier conversations you two had. 

It was still raining heavily, you Shiverd and huffed.

"Dumbass," Kageyama says, stopping in his tracks and puts you down.

"Huh- what are you doi-" you didn't get to finish before Kageyama pulled his hoodie over you. the warmness from Kageyama was still in the hoodie and you couldn't help but melt into it. 

You and Kageyama blushed heavily while looking at each other.

"You were freezing and I gave you something warm, no questions alright?" He said, head turned away to hide the blush but his ears were revealing it.

You giggled, "Yeah yeah, Sure." You said holding your arms forward so that he could pick you up once again.

* * *

Kageyama felt you sleeping and were nearing your home.

The rain was still heavy and both of you and Kageyama was wet, again. 

He opened the door to be met by Suga running at full speed against you two but stopped seeing you safe in his arms, He let out a breath, "Thank goodness."

"Shimizu, Can you get over here?" Suga asked, "Do you want me to change her clothes?" She asks.

"Yes, please. Kageyama put her in the bathroom and go and change you too," Kageyama nodded.

* * *

"She's all done," Kiyoko announced, "But is still sleeping and I don't see Suga anywhere so, Kageyama go pick her up and place her on the bed."

"Hai," Kageyama says

Everyone had moved out to the living room to give you space, even Suga.

You were sleeping on the toilet seat with new clean and dry clothes, Your hair was tied back so it wouldn't bother your face. He picked you up like before and went to your room where he tried to lay you down, but you wouldn't budge. 

"Shit," Kageyama murmured, "Please let go (Y/N)." 

Your legs were around his waist like chains, your arms glued to his neck and your face breathing in his neck. 

"Just sleep with her, she won't care," Suga says and Kageyama stiffened at the voice

"But-" Kageyama began with wide eyes and a dark blush. "She's a heavy sleeper and loves contact while at it." 

"I'm sorry but that's your fate, Good night," Suga says walking away.

Kageyama sighed, he didn't want to make it weird between the two of you and this was one step towards it. He wanted to know you, but this was the wrong way.

"Please don't hate me after this," Kageyama said, pulling the two of you down to your bed

Your skin was still cold and it made Kageyama hesitate a little, he didn't want you to be uncomfortable but your hands were turning purple. He couldn't help it, he laid his arms around your body and held you closes under the blanket. 

The blush on his face was putting a shame to the colour red and he felt himself sweating because how close you were. he'd never been this close to anybody, especially not to a girl.

You face was soft, both your expression and your skin. Kageyama couldn't keep his hand away from cupping your face, stroking it. Your steady breaths made him as calm as he could be in this situation. 

He noticed the little scars on your face, one under your eyebrow and one on the right above your lips. Kageyama frowned when thinking about you being hurt. 

You brother looked very kind and is very similar to you, both of you share the same smile, nose and tone of voice, at least in a calm state. 

He imagined himself beating up your brother so much he didn't even notice you whimpering in pain until you let out a shaky breath. Kageyama slightly let you go, thinking that he hurt you.

You, however, were having a nightmare and needed comfort. Clinging to the closest thing to you was Kageyama who thought he hurt you. 

The dream was about Suga and the Team leaving you alone, they walk away from you and your only source of comfort and attention is your abusive brother. 

Kageyama realized the pain wasn't from him and quickly held you close but you whimpers didn't stop and you started to shake. Kageyama got concerned and considered to wake up Suga but Resisted to wake him after tonight's events, He was clearly tired.

"(Y/N)" Kageyama whispered, no response and still whimpering. instead, you started to grip his shirt harshly. 

Kageyama began to panic a little, he sat up in bed and held his head, trying to think.

"Might work or might not," 

He lifted your now warm and sweaty body closer to him than before, his mouth near your ear.

"It's okay (Y/N), I'm here don't worry, I won't leave," he whispered and you instantly relaxed.

"Please don't leave me, I can't handle it, I can't lose anyone else," you said back with your voice cracking. 

"I won't, I promise for real," He said, feeling your hot tears on his neck. 

Kageyama tried to back off but you immediately grabbed him close again. He figured that you really were serious, he moved your head down to his chest and laid back down in bed, stroking your back

"Are you asleep?" He asked, you shook your head. "Then, are you feeling any better?"

You nodded, "You're warm and cozy, please stay." Kageyama couldn't help but blush at your comment.

"Good night (Y/N)."

"Good night, Tobio."

* * *

Suga, the next morning, woke up first around 06:00. He got up and walked over to your room but saw Kiyoko standing in the opening, peeking in. She turned around, smiled and waved Suga over. 

"Look!" She said quietly, Suga peeked in. He saw you and Kageyama cuddled up.

"If they start dating then you own me 20 dollars, okay?" Kiyoko said, Suga glanced at her.

"Yeah sure, I know I'm gonna lose," He said. 

She giggled, "Let's surprise them all with breakfast!" She said, "Yeah, let's do that" Suga said smiling. 

* * *

"Can I go and wake up (L/N)-san?" Hinata asked and Suga looked back at him.

"Yea- Wait no Hinata don't!" Suga said and Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll go get them," Suga said glancing at a giggling Tsukishima, "Not a word Tsukishima Kei, not even one, we'll save it for another time."

"What is going on?" Tanaka said glancing suspiciously at Suga and Tsukishima. 

"If you paid more attention to the small stuff you would know by now, Tanaka-San," Tsukishima said

"Daichi-San please tell us!" Nishinoya and Tanaka said, begging on the floor.

"Who said I know what's going on, but look around, is someone missing?"

"Huh?"

"Wake up lovebirds!" Suga said clapping his hands, walking uninvited into your room.

"I'm awake Suga," you said, "I just can't get up."

"What- Awe, Is he too strong for you?" Suga said in a teasing tone and you glared at him.

You were laying on top of Kageyama, his arms tightly around your figure.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry but please wake him up, breakfast is ready!" He said walking out of the room.

You gave Suga thumb's up.

Okay then, how did I do it last time? Oh right! His nose. you thought and poked his nose.

Kageyama grunted and pulled you closer. 

Well, that didn't work, fuck. you thought, "Kageyama!" you said, "wake up!"

Not a muscle moved.

Last try before I bite him, you thought

"Tobio~~~"

"huh?" he groaned, "it's time to get up," you said with a cheery tone.

Too bright for this time of the day, Kageyama thought looking at you.

He quickly let go of you and blushed, "I'm sorry," he said looking away from you.

"Don't apologize, Tobio. I'm thankful for what you did, it really helped me," you said scratching your neck.

You sat beside each other, blushing.

"I just hope I didn't-t make you uncomfortable, Beca-ause i don't want to-to hate m-me and-"

He was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

"You didn't, I just uh, This is hard to say but. I-i really enjoyed having you close, it m-made me calm and i-i felt safe," you said looking away from Kageyama, still holding the hand over his mouth. You felt the blood rise to his face in your hand.

"Well, uh we should go and eat breakfast," you said standing up, "God it's cold in here!"

Before you could pick something out from your wardrobe, a hoodie was put on your head.

"H-hands up," Kageyama said and you couldn't help but blush from the gesture. You did as he said and the two of you walked out. 

"Hey! Kageyama where were you?" 

Oh shit, you and Kageyama thought.

"bath-troom," he said trying to calm down his blush. "Oh Okay then, let's eat! I'm starving!" Hinata said and you laughed.

* * *

You and Suga were cleaning the dishes when he began to talk:

"That isn't your hoodie, right?" He said smirking and you blushed slightly

"N-no, it isn't," you said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he said teasingly

"N-no, I don't," 

"Okay, but if you ever need help or.." he said, "protection, then call me, I'll help you!" 

Suga was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"S-Suga! n-no don-'t," you said blushing like a maniac

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kageyama and (Y/N) blushed like a 1000 times but let's just ignore that hehe.
> 
> love,
> 
> \- author <3


	13. A day at Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty day

It was Monday morning after the sleepover.

The whole Sunday you spent doing homework and cleaning up the apartment since the sleepover and time made it dirty.

Now you were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and preparing for a Biology quiz. there wasn't a morning practice today so Suga wasn't close by to help you. Last Friday you helped Kageyama and Hinata so much you forgot your own work and now, you were stuck. the test was in an hour and you barely knew anything.

"Fuck!" You said frustrated. "I'm gonna fail so fucking hard!"

You were interrupted by a phone call and looked at the unknown number.

"Huh?" 

you answered, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Ouch nursie, did you really forget about me?" The voice said

"Oh hello Oikawa, I'm sorry I totally forgot!" You said, "Wait how do you have my number?"

He laughed, "You texted me to see if I were a pervert or not, does that ring any bells?"

"Ohh yeah right, sorry. Well did you call for some specific reason or were you just bored?" You asked 

"I wanted to hear your voice," He says, "Sorry if that sounded weird but I'm interested in you, You're special." his voice was smooth, firm and confident. Your eyes widened 

"Well that's a first," you laughed, "But I do really hope you're not trying to play me, I hate that stuff and what I've heard, you have a big crowd of fangirl around you."

He laughed

God this is distracting me, I need to study or I will fail. you thought

"You seem troubled, Do mind me asking what?" He said from the middle of nowhere.

"Ye-yeah I actually have a Biology quiz in an hour and I forgot to study, how did you even notice it?" You said walking away with your breakfast plates.

"You easy to read, your voice gave it all away," he says, "I guess it is genetics." 

"Yeah that's it, I was busy this weekend and..." memorise from the weekend came up and you began to blush.

"Nursie? you there?" he asked. "Yeah I'm here, I didn't have any time to study, that's all," you said sighing. 

"Do you want me to help you? or do you want to continue our talk?" Oikawa said, you could feel the smirk through the phone.

"I'm dead meat anyway so why not continue, I'm still shocked that you called me," you said

"Why? not many friends?" 

"Kinda, I do have friends, ya know. The team are my friends but I'm not that close to all of them."

"Well I can be one new friend," he says, "I wouldn't mind."

"Really?" you said closing and locking your door, "Please don't joke with me."

"I'm not joking, I might be a player through many eyes but I want to prove that I am a good person and a good friend." He said

"God it's cold outside!" You said, "this weather should be banned, my legs are freezing."

He laughed and you smiled.

You two continued to talk all the way to school were you hung up, "Bye Oikawa, it was nice to talk to you."

* * *

Suga was waiting outside the school for you, leaning against the brick wall. He stood up when he heard your voice.

Wait! who is she talking to. Suga thought

"Sugawara-Senpai is something wrong?" Kageyama asks standing beside him.

"Well-

"Bye Oikawa, it was nice to talk to you," you said

"Oh... wait what!" Suga said with his eyes widening.

"Oh Hi Suga, Hi Kageyama. We should go, School is starting in a few minutes," you said smiling

"Yea-" Kageyama was interrupted by Suga. "You go first, we'll arrive soon." You nodded.

"Kageyama, Tell me everything you know about Oikawa. now!" 

"Uh eh he''s very good at volleyball, he has a lot of fangirls, he's a jerk. should I continue?"

"No, that says enough. He will a 100 % hurt (Y/N)

* * *

The school was over and you were sitting in the gym, waiting for the others to drop in.

First one inside besides you were Suga who looked... disappointed. You quickly let go of your thing, stood up and walked over to Suga.

"Hey what's wrong?" you asked cupping his face, "Are you hurt, who did it?"

"Nobody (Y/N), I'm just worried for you," He said, removing your hands. "You shouldn't talk to Oikawa, he will just hurt you in the end."

What? how does he know that? did Suga hear us talk? you thought.

"Suga no need to worry about that, I'm not that reckless and he promised to not play with me-"

"But so did Mallory, he also promised, but guess what?! He fucked that up!" Suga screamed making you back away.

You looked at the ground, "But I need to do something... outside my comfort zone, you were the one who said that, so coming now and telling me to only do things when I'm 100 % sure," you paused, "Is bullshit, I understand that you care but please. When you tell me to do different things all the time makes me so confused, it's like you are the one playing with my feelings, you can't decide."

"Talking to Oikawa made me calm since our sleepover ruined my chance to study for the test today, which I a 100 % failed. He talked to me like he cared, as you do. So maybe you shouldn't judge people because of what others say!"

"(Y/N)! Please-"

"Suga,"

"(Y/N), stop it. both of you." a voice said, Daichi.

You went back to the bench and started to draw, Suga went to change.

* * *

"Why is the tension in here so heavy?" Hinata asked and Tsukishima replied with:

"Because you're so weak."

"cut it out!" Daichi says, "Suga and (Y/N) fought, again."

"Now you know, but don't make it worse." 

"ROOOLLLING THUNDER!!!!"

Nishinoyas special move made your head perk up and laugh.

A knock on the door was heard, "is Miss (L/N) here?" a teacher said

"Yes, ma'am," you say. "come with me"

"Yes ma'am," you said and sighed.

Seconds later Takeda-Sensei burst through the doors.

"listen up guys!" He said walking in and towards the middle. "We're holding it again this year, right?" Takeda says, "The golden training week, I mean!"

"Now for the last day of golden week... I've arranged a practice Match!" Takeda said thrusting his fist in the air. "And we're playing against Nekoma also know as Cat!"

* * *

At water break, Hinata got the teams attention, "Hey guys! look at this!" he said pointing at some papers.

"It's Suga and Kageyama on it!" Hinata said which got Suga and Kageyamas attention.

The first one was Suga setting, his face was calm, his hair was falling, his hands up in the air and his legs were slightly bent backwards. Suga's eyes were shining.

The second one was of Kageyama Setting, Just a Suga's. Kageyama's face was calm, His Mouth slightly open, his back was curved so he could set, his arms in the air and his legs above the ground.

"Wow! they look so good!" Tanaka and Noya said. 

"(Y/N) does really have something for Suga and Kageyama," Tsukishima said.

"SHUT UP," Kageyama said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this chapter, I had no ideas sooo. but I promise I will publish a better one soon. school is just a pain in the asssssssss.


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special

"SHUT UP," Kageyama barked.

***

"I was surprised to see this result on your test, miss (L/N). It's not often you fail," You teacher remarked.

Fuck, I didn't think it would affect it this much. you thought

"I'm sorry, I will do better next time. I don't even have a reason for failing, I was just tired," you muttered with your head down. Your teacher stood up.

"(L/N), Don't take one failed test to the heart. You're a good student and mistakes happen, you can always work your grade up," They assured, holding your shoulders and walked out.

You sat there for a moment before breaking out in tears

"Why didn't I just study, it's not that hard to do you stupid brat!" you wined into your hands, "Why am I even crying, it's not that important. as she said, it's just a failed test and grade I can work on,"

but you couldn't help but cry more in your hands. it may not have been important but it felt like you failed the world. 

If I fail a subject then I can't go with the boys to games and then I'll have to spend more time home, but I hate that home-

Your thoughts were interrupted.

"(Y/N), are you in here?" a voice asked, Kageyama.

"Yeah, I'm here," you muttered and the door opened.

"They told me- Hey, are you okay? did something happen?" Kageyama questioned worriedly looking down at you. 

"I'm fine, don't worry, I just failed a test that was important for this grade which means I will fail this grade," You said, wiping away the rest of your tears and Kageyamas face softened.

"I don't know if this will help but I fail subject all the time so you failing now doesn't matter, you can probably work the grade up," Kageyama admitted crouching down to your level, looking at your red and itching eyes.

You laughed between sobs, "That's not good Tobio, even though it may have relieved me a bit doesn't mean it's positive for you!" 

"But aside from that, I've always managed so it's fine," Kageyama said and you smiled.

"Then I'll have to help you study since you won't make it through these following years otherwise," You giggled earning a groan from him, "Fine."

Kageyama stood up and offered you a hand, "Let's get back before they get concerned," 

You nod and takes his hand, "Sounds good."

"Oh, and by the way, We're apparently having a training camp and a practice match on the last day," Kageyama stated, gaining a nod from you.

"Yeah, I've heard about it before," You said

***

"Practic over folk's, get home safe and get a good night's sleep," Daichi called, clapping his hands. 

"Hai," They said in union 

"Hey Kageyama, do you want to walk home together?"

"U-uh Yeah, l-let me get my stuff and meet me outside," he said, flustered and you nod.

You met up with Kageyama and began your walk home

"Uh (Y/N), can I ask you something?" Kageyama said, twirling his thumbs.

"Yeah, of course, go on!"

"This may be a little sensitive, but what did you and Suga fight about?" He asked.

"Oh, it was nothing important, we do bicker a lot about small and stupid stuff. So don't worry," You replied and sighed, "But the whole truth can be shortened to Suga being too worried about me, he thinks I can't take care and make decisions for myself with getting in trouble,"

"He was mad because I talked to Oikawa," You admitted feeling Kageyama tensing up next to you, "AND before you say anything, I know you said I should keep my distance but he called mt first if that counts as an excuse, but either way-"

You were interrupted by Kageyama

"You don't need to explain yourself, I trust you. but if something happens just know I warned you!" He said.

"thank you, I do really appreciate it. And before I forget it, I was serious about teaching you so text me the days you're free," You explained with a straight face, "I'm a harsh teacher."

Kageyama gulped, shiver going up against his spine.

"Pffft," you laughed, "I'm kidding, Tobio, I'm probably the most chill teacher out there, don't you remember last Friday?"

His heart jumped a step hearing you say his name.

He looked away, blushing. "I-i do remember."

"We should really take a day this summer to play beach volleyball and eat ice cream with the team, it was soooo long since I did that, like what could it be? maybe three years, god damn." 

"Three years! What have you been doing these years?" Kageyama questioned and you laughed.

"Well I don't play volleyball like you and I spend a lot of time painting, it calms me down," you said looking at the stars. 

"This is my ticket to go, see you tomorrow Tobio!" you added walking towards the apartment.

"Yeah see you, (Y/N)," 

***

You woke some hours before school.

You did your morning routine, brushing your teeth, maybe makeup and ate breakfast. 

On the counter, there was an envelope with (Y/N) on it. inside it was money, a lot. but also a letter.

Dear (Y/N), my little sister.

I hope you having a good day and that you're taking care of yourself, and before you say anything, this isn't only gonna be an apology letter :) I've decided to go back to the USA, I will, of course, continue to send you money. 

The biggest reason why I'm going back in rehab, they have offered me a place at a rehab centre I New York and obviously, I can't say no. I'm sorry for leaving you again although you may want it. I hate how we have grown apart, like heck you're turning/are 18, weren't you 13 a couple of months ago ;D 

When I'm out of rehab I want us to move in together again and live like the sibling we are. But if that's not possible I want us to build our family up again since we're the only ones left :/ Anyways, in rehab I will be able to send letters so if you ever want to send one, I'll be happy. I hope Suga-San is okay.

Love,

Mallory

You sighed, 

He could be lying big times right now or he's actually serious, God I don't know what to do. you thought

Knock knock

"IT'S OPEN!" you screamed while hiding the money in the kitchen drawer. 

You were met by Asahi on your way out of the kitchen, "Oh, hey Asahi!"

"Hello (Y/N), uh do you mind me accompany you to school?" He asked scratching his neck, "Of course you don't have to I just-" 

You interrupted his rambling. 

"Asahi, don't, I would love to walk with you so stop worrying," you exclaimed poking his arm, "Let's go before we get late!"

***

While walking to school in silence, Asahi broke it.

"(Y/N) I know you don't like it when we worry but we're are worried, me, Suga and Daichi. We have known you for a long time now and we aren't blind, we recognize you being conflicted, and I won't pressure you to talk but I hope you know that we're always here," he said walking with the sea tempo, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I do really hate when you worry too much. truth to be told, I don't really know what I feel and want," you paused, "I hade big dreams before when I was younger and my brother was always with me."

You stopped walking just to catch a breath.

"I don't wanna talk about it mostly because I don't know how to describe it," you muttered making your eyes sting, "When I think about it my head hurts and I cry but I don't feel sad or angry."

Now hot tears were running down you cheeks, some in your mouth and down your neck.

"I will talk about it when I know how to explain it so don't push it, please, because you just did," You sobbed.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)-" 

He was cut short by you cling onto him, grasping his shirt. 

"I-i know you didn't mean it, I know h-how it feels to be worried sick about someone but please tell them not to worry, Because I will be fine," You sobbed into his shirt.

Asahi laid his arms around you, hugging back. "I will, I promise."

*** 

You and Asahi arrived at school sometime before the bell rings.

"Well see you at practice," you said but Asahi interrupted, "isn't it the team's lunch day?"

"No that's on Wednesdays, bye!" you said walking away towards your class. 

It was the same boring day, stupid classes, eating lunch alone and more classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad is messing with me again so it will be a part two to this hihi


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training camp

The school day was over and you were walking toward the gym, tired and irritated. A teacher thought it was funny to pressure you to read your Homework in front of the whole class, which you did in the end. 

Tired and heavy steps were the only thing heard through the halls.

You got a little bit of energy by hearing shouts of encouragement and shoes squeaking against the floor.

You arrived at the gym, "finally."

Yesterday was a confusing day, the team got a new coach, Keishin Ukai who is the old coach Ukai's Grandson. You remember how Mallory would complain how harsh and strict coach Ukai was but the next day when the team came home with a victory he would ramble how lucky they were to have Ukai as the Coach. Mallory was a year older than the little giant, he played all positions but were really good as setter and spiker. They practised a lot together in a park not far from your apartment and they always practised their quick attack so much that only Nekomas Libero could catch it, for you it was very enjoyable to see.

Walking inside and towards Suga until you realized you two were in a 'fight'

Fuck it, we really need to stop doing this. you thought

"Hey Suga! can we talk?" You asked across the gym, startling Suga, "Please, before practice begins."

He nodded and you went outside.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)-"

"I'm sorry Suga-"

You both laughed 

"I'll start, okay?" Suga nodded.

"I'm sorry that I reacted like that, I know that you care and should've acted calmer because I know what you feel. But you should absolutely trust me more, I'm not that useless," You exclaimed and pouted playfully.

"Okay, I'm sorry (Y/N) for my words. They were overall just mean and troubled, I shouldn't have said them and I will put more trust onto you from now on okay?" Suga said, sighing.

"Pfft," you laughed, "I didn't even want your apology, I just wanted to see that handsome face of yours with that pouting emotion."

Suga began to blush intensely and your laugher didn't die down, "Pfft you such a baby Suga, a cute one though."

"Please stop," He muttered.

"Ya think? no. This is the payback on all the times you've teased me, oh and how's Sakura doing?" You exclaimed holding your stomach.

"(Y/N) you're just being mean, i-i don't know how S-Sakura is, I haven't talked to h-her," he whined 

The team was standing within the door, watching the drama.

"But Suga~~~ if you don't know how she doin' why are you studdering, did you maybe have lunch with her yesterday?" you said with a teasing tone.

"W-what how do you know that?" You laughed, "Suga you idiot, I was just guessing and found my jackpot, pfft," 

Suga was sitting on the ground, hands-on his master blushing face and knees to his chest. however you and the team were laughing, or you were on the floor clutching your stomach because of your laugher. Even our stone-faced Kageyama Tobio was smiling

Tsukishima eyed Kageyama for his unusual behaviour, Kageyama wasn't one to show his emotions or at least not with the team. Tsukishima saw how he looked at you, how his face softened at the sight of you, how his body relax when he's in the same as you, Tsukishima wasn't dumb and oblivious. "Pathetic," he muttered.

"Okay we get it, even though it is kind fun we need to start our practice so (Y/N) stop teasing Suga or he won't be able to ask Sakura out," Daichi said smirking in your direction.

"Why Daichi! Why can't anyone be at my side!" Suga whined, "It's not even funny, I don't like her!"

"Suga you're allowed to lie how much you want but your big ass crush on her is obvious~~," You said dragging out the last word.

"UGHHHH! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Suga whined.

"No but Sakura is~~," You said.

"(Y/N) I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AND IF YOU EVER FALL IN LOVE TOO I WILL TEASE YOU TO THE MOON!"

"So you do have a crush on Sakura?" you said acting innocent.

"DAMN YOU (Y/N), I WILL HAVE REVENGE!"

***

"The practice match- Oi Sugwara are you okay?" Ukai asked, "You look at little red."

"it's because he's in lov-" 

You were interrupted by Suga who kicked the back of your knees making you down to the floor, holding your knees in pain.

"It's nothing coach, I'm okay."

"Ah yes okay, as I said, The practice match against Nekoma takes place in four days," he began, "After that, it'll be time for the inter prelims."

"there's no time, and you guys are full of weak spots," Ukai continued, "there's only one thing in order for you slobs to win."

"Practice! Practice! Practice!" He paused, "keep retrieving the ball until you throw up!" 

"YES SIR!" 

***

"Okay, we're moving out!"

"Yes sir!" Hinata said.

The practice was over for today and the team were walking towards the Training camp house.

"So this is training camp!" Hinata exclaims throwing his fists up.

While inside, Hinata begins to explore, "Wow!"

"You need to chill out," Kageyamas comments, standing behind Hinata.

"I can't help it! I've never done a training camp before!"

"What's so great about having a bunch of guys that smell like armpit in your face all day?" Tsukishima says annoyed and you couldn't help but laugh.

"TSUKISHIMA! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Tanaka screams 

"Pfft, I quite true! no offence but you guys do smell A LOT!" You Laughed, "But I've managed since I hang out with Suga ."

"(Y/N) Do you ever quit?" Suga groaned earning a giggle from you, "No, haven't you noticed?"

"ALL AIR WITHIN A 500M RADIUS OF KIYOKO DOES NOT SMELL LIKE ARMPIT!" Noya yells

"Can you not tell that this air in here is as fresh and clean as the Ou mountain spring!" Tanaka says making you giggle, knowing the truth.

"Kiyoko lives nearby," Suga paused, "So she goes home when the day's done."

Suga words made Tanaka and Noya fall to the ground with a groan.

"Well, at least there's one girl here," Tsukishima said, smirking in Suga direction.

"OH YES (Y/N)!!!-"

They were cut off by Suga's deadly stare, "If you guys as much as touch or breath near her I will forbid you from seeing Kiyoko ever again! okay?" Suga Said, smiling creepily.

"H-Hai!"

***

The cooked food was eaten, you were sitting in a circle on the floor and it was shower time! 

"Okay, (Y/N), do you want to shower first or last?" Daichi asked

"Last please, you'll need the little extra sleep you can get!"

"But-" Tanaka was cut off by Suga, "don't continue that, please."

"Okay, we go first!" Daichi says grabbing Suga and Asahi.

Silence crept the room

"Soo (Y/N), do you really want to sleep in the corner?" Tanaka says getting your attention.

"I don't really care, are you suggesting something?" You reply smirking in his direction. 

"(Y/N) don't, we all know that Suga will kill him, it's not time to be bold," Ennoshita say.

"But I want to know~," You said innocently bring your knees up and Ennoshita sighed.

"I-i wasn't, I-i was just asking ya know so it wouldn't be lonely in the c-corner!" 

"Awe I thought you were up to something fun," You sighed and smirked.

😶

"HUH!" Tanaka Said making him explode with red.

Noya was staring at the scene with big eyes. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were sighing knowing this is bullshit. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were snickering, Hinata was shocked and Kageyama was confused.

You went over to Tanaka, bent down, put your lips near his ear and whispered: 

"I thought we could play card games before we go to sleep but I guess no,"

Tanaka's tensing body went soft and exhaled, "Huh?"

You stood up and walked over to you "bed" laughing at your own actions, "You should clear that mind of yours, Tanaka~,"

You sat down and scrolled on your phone.

Tanaka was sweating and blushing harder than a football getting kicked by Ronaldo.

*** 

"2nd years! it's your turn- Hey Tanaka what's wrong?"

"EH N-nothing," Tanaka said, still very red. You smirked

"Eh, now I'm curious, What happened Nishinoya?" Suga Asked, making you tense slightly.

Noya only responded with pointing at you, "(Y/N)"

"OH shit, now's a good time to run!" You say, standing up and racing out of the door. Suga who's still confused turns to Ennoshita.

"Bold," was the only thing he responded with making Suga laugh.

Extra Scene:

After your conversation with Tanaka, plus they are whispering (kinda) so nobody can hear them.

"Oi Boke, What's happening?" Kageyama asked Hinata, making him giggle.

"Oh (Y/N) Teased and flirted with Tanaka," orange head answered.

"Huh, flirted? Is (Y/N) in love with Tanaka?" Kageyama asked tilting his head.

"No no it was just a tease,"

"But why did she flirt with him then?" Kageyama asked again.

"I can't believe you call me stupid when you're the actual idiot. either way, (Y/N) only did it to mess with Tanaka, I don't think she likes him like she in love with him," Hinata paused, looking at Kageyama making sure he got it, "(Y/N) knew that he would get flustered and just wanted to mess with him."

"Okay, so you can flirt with someone because you're in love or that you just want to mess with someone?" Kageyama questioned.

"Yeah kinda like that!" Hinata exclaimed

"But how do you flirt?" Kageyama asked.

"Oh Lord give me strength, I'll explain that some other time, Okay Kageyama?"

"whatever Boke- but do you kiss your friends then?"

"what- Huh! what no Kageyama you don't that would only make it awkward. You kiss people you love romantically, of course, you can kiss your mother or little sister goodbye- but that's another thing, okay?" Hinata answered panicked

"But how do I know if am in love then?" Kageyama asked making Hinata groan.

"I don't know Kageyama! ask someone else but I doubt you're in love" 

"Do you think I could ask (Y/N)?"

"Ye- wait, no don't do that. Ask someone else, a Guy, like Sugawara!" Hinata replied in dismay, "but as I said before, I don't think you're in love. you Don't know any other girls than (Y/N)-chan and you two met not long ago, you don't fall in love that fast!"

"FIRST YEARS! IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"We aren't finished with this Hinata, okay?" 

"fine, God help me!"

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow (Y/N) being bold though ;)
> 
> Just so you all know it is very confirmed that Kageyama's social skills suck and his mind is basically only volleyball lmao. 
> 
> 1747 words, wow a longer chapter but compared to what I read this is nothing lol
> 
> \- author <3


	16. Part 16, Your shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother and bare-chested- ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (M/N) = moms name, (D/N) = Dads name and (L/N) = Last name
> 
> TW: cutting and Suicide

The clock showed 23:14 when you stepped out of the shower.

Everyone fell asleep when you were showering, which made you "alone" right now. 

As you were walking towards the room where you all slept, you got a phone call.

Calling ID was...

Mallory 

You sighed

I swear to god if I start to cry during this fucking phone call I will jump off a cliff, You thought.

you dragged the green answer button from left to right and laid the phone next to your ear and began walking towards the exit.

"Hello?" 

"Hello (Y/N)."

"I don't wanna be rude but why are you calling?" you asked with a quite annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late in Japan but I just wanted to call you to notify that I've landed safely in New York," he paused, "a-and I also wanted to check up on you, I hope you're eating your meals, sleeping enough and also hanging out with Suga so you don't become too alone."

Mallory has always cared for you, even during his drunk and high state. it was just about if his care could break through the sorrow and unsober brain and heart because when he was high or drunk, all he saw was black and anger flowing threw his veins, he never saw you in front of him, it was always a shadow he didn't know. Not until one or two days after he would realize what he had done but then it was already too late, he was back in track with alcohol and drugs. 

The dark circles and hanging eyelids, not being able to think or walk correctly, the bruises, the hickeys and the smell, You were so familiar with those things that you didn't even realize them, you couldn't smell the alcohol and smoke the same anymore, the bruises and hickey was just skin to you. For other people, maybe that would count as a success or achievement but to you, it was proof how you were losing yourself and your brother more and more each day. Also, the loneliness that came with all that, fuck it was taking shits on you. Yeah you might have Suga but he can't make up for the missing space no matter how much he tries, it will never be enough.

You felt numb, nothing was hurting as it used to when he spoke to you, the eyes of yours were totally dry, your arms weren't shaking and your lip wasn't quaking. 

"I'm fine Mallory, I'm taking care of myself and I know how to do it so don't worry, I'm fine," you spoke with no emotion, "I'm glad you landed safe and sound."

You weren't happy that he landed safe, a part of you wanted the plane to crash so your problems would stop since all of them were because of him, or were they? 

"We'll see if I send you any letters, ya know school is busy right now and I really need to concentrate if a wanna achieve my dream," you said, staring into the night sky.

"Oh, yeah right, i-if you don't mind me asking, What are your dream again?"

Ouch, that hit it raw, right in the middle of your heart. 

Mallory was the reason you wanted to become a doctor, when you were younger he told you that Doctors are kind and helping people like you. Hearing that was so much nicer than your parent's words that told you how much of a failure you were.

In that case, Helpful, Kind, Calm, collected Charming, cheerful, considerate were winning over your parents: Dumb, Irresponsible, waste of space, prick, garbage, worthless, Failure, incompetent and a big disappointment. 

You were nothing to Mother and Father (L/N), they were taken by darkness sometime after you were born, They treated both you and your brother like nothing. Mallory moved out at the age of 15, your parents were furious and began taking it out on you, they never made it physical but being told every day for 3 years how much you suck hurts and don't forget that they did it before he left, but when Mallory was there you weren't their only puppet to with.

Your brave and strong brother's words meant more to than anything but of course the darkness took him too.

The death of your parents was a shock to everyone, People around the area were mourning while you felt more empty than ever but Mallory, he took it the hardest. You don't know why he became so depressed about it because if it was one person who hated them it was Mallory.

If he hated them so much why did he mourn them the most? 

The death of (M/N) (L/N) and (D/N) (L/N) was Suicide, they had hung themselves with cutting scars on their wrists. 

You didn't know why because they looked so happy when alone with each other, they never showed any signs of hating life when away from you and your brother but of course, who were you commenting on their mental health.

There are two things you'll never understand, Why your brother was and still is mourning and why your parents killed themselves. 

"I want to become a doctor as you said."

"Oh yeah, when I told you how your personality traits matched with being a helping doctor!"

You were surprised that he remembered, all the shit he was taking was burning brain cells.

"Did you need something else?" you asked, tiredness were really taking a lot on you now and you walked inside.

"No, but I just really like, No! I love your voice, it's so calming and soothing," He said beaming with happiness which made your heart flutter, "Oh i-I'm sorry if that sounded weird I just really miss you, so eh- please call me."

"O-oh don't worry Mallory and as I said, we'll see, bye," You said feeling your eyes sting.

"Goodbye (Y/N)!"

Mallory was glad to hear your voice, it was true, he really loves it. The voice of yours just had something that made him melt and his heart speeds up. Mallory really wanted to restore what you guys hade before, the brother and sister bond that no one could break, but he was too weak to fight.

You, however, were speechless. You lowered your arm from your ear and the sound of your phone hitting the ground. A tear from you left eye fell down your cheek, you were tired of feeling so tied to Mallory, shedding tears for him and just waiting for him to come back to you, it was mentally tiring. but of course, you couldn't get yourself to hate him, Mallory was stuck in your broken little heart. 

***

Kageyama woke up feeling thirsty and walked to the vending machine while walking back he saw a person making him jump and shiver slightly. When he realized it was just you, he started to walk back until:

Why is she up, she has clearly showered? He thought

You sat on the ground with your knees pressed against your chest in the middle of the quiet hall.

"(Y/N)?" Kageyama called out making you shift.

"Y-yeah?"

Kageyama was standing maximum 10 meters behind you, watching you shiver and sob quietly. 

You knew exactly who was standing behind you, Tobio's voice wasn't hard to recognise, the harsh-soft tone making your throat vibrate trying to imitate it.

"Tobio, why are you awake, you should be a-asleep," 

When you would say his name, Kageyamas heart jumped a step and he wasn't sure why but it felt good but also terrifying.

"I just needed something to drink, why the hell are you awake? you're clearly done in the shower," He said earning a giggle from you.

"Who said I was done? you wanna continue with me-" 

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" he asked, totally ignoring your comment, or that's what you thought.

the conversation between you two made it hard for Kageyama to hear you, His blush was clear as the sun but he didn't care, you were hurt someway and he needed to know why. 

He walked towards you and sat beside you, pushing the wet hair away from your face.

The act surprised you. Sure, you were used to Suga touching you but that was another thing. You were clearly touch starved and Kageyamas rough hand against your ear and cheek made a blush and your heartbeat speed up.

Suga's touch was caring but Kageyamas was, indescribable, something you'd never experienced before and it felt, good, incomparable to anything else.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

You couldn't answer, your brain was filled and your throat felt dry. 

He looks at you concerned and began to exterminate you for any injuries, he caresses your cheek, puts a hand on the side of your neck and glanced at your bare arms.

No words were coming out of your mouth and a blush was spreading on your face like a bomb. His touch only made it worse, you couldn't explain it but it felt good, too good. 

"What's wr-"

You threw your arms around his and hugged him, Kageyama didn't tense this time, it was like he wanted it too, he needed it too.

He removed your arms from his neck and placed his around your head. Kageyama made you sideways on your knees while he sat on his butt with his legs slightly up in the air.

(God I suck at explaining it)

"I'm sorry," you sobbed into his shirt, "It's your training camp not see-(Y/N)-cry-the-fist-night camp."

"Don't worry about that," He said breathing into your hair making you shiver. 

"Are you cold?" He asked and you nodded.

Kageyama let go and began to take off his hoodie, it took you too many seconds to realized he didn't have anything under his hoodie making him barechested.

"Arms up," He said, your blush was visible and Kageyama didn't seem to notice he was removing his only fucking shirt kind of thing from his body.

You did as he said and felt the warm hoodie rubbing your body and the smell of a fresh new volleyball (Plastic) and, well Kageyama.

Doesn't he realize he just removed his fucking shirt or is he that oblivious? you thought.

Kageyama went in for a hug and you panicked but didn't stop it, you needed it and so did Kageyama. You face made contact with his muscled bare chest which made your blush worse.

He is oblivious, you thought.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"I don't know, I don't feel anything thinking about it," you answered and Kageyama tightened his grip for a second

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to me but I just felt like going 💫SAD 💫
> 
> Wattpad hates me right now so I can't continue and also it's past my bedtime, (21:12😬)
> 
> I'll make an up following chapter tomorrow after school, so see ya ;)
> 
> Love
> 
> \- author


	17. Part 17, Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe ops, still training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little info, I'm an idiot who never wrote this in the story but (Y/N) and Kageyama hangs out a lot on practices which is why they are a bit closer. Sorry, I will fix that with better chapters and sorry for this very weirdly written apology. 
> 
> PLUS:
> 
> Not something you need to do but :/
> 
> When I say now you can play:
> 
> I wanna be your by Arctic monkeys at the time 1:50 (Spotify)
> 
> or 
> 
> Chasing pavements by Adele at the time 2:40 (Spotify)
> 
> Now, this is the time it takes for me but as I said, you don't need to do this!

***

"I don't know, I don't feel anything thinking about it," you answered and Kageyama tightened his grip for a second.

"Don't push it," he said, "T-talk about it when you're comfortable."

Kageyama, whos still totally oblivious to the fact that his upper body is naked, holds you close as his life depends on it. You were blushing big times but relaxed in his arms. 

"Hey, Tobio?" You said, vibrating in Kageyamas chest.

"Yeah."

"You should go to sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow!" You exclaimed making Kageyama sigh.

"You should also sleep (Y/N)," He said, nuzzling his head in your hair, "you'll need it."

"No I don't, the only thing I do is watch you guys train."

"doesn't matter, you need sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Kageyama separated from you and stared into your shiny and beautiful eyes.

"Then you'll sleep with me," He said making you explode in red.

Kageyama quickly realized his mistake and his missing shirt.

"Oh-h I-I didn't mean it l-like that (Y/N) and sorry I didn't realize I-"

He stopped seeing you laugh. Your cheeks were flushed red, eyes closed and you were laughing like an angel according to Kageyama.

There you were, two totally blushing teenagers, one laughing and the other one feeling embarrassed.

"I-it's fine Tobio, I was just surprised!"

Kageyama was still embarrassed and looked away which got your attention.

"Hey, don't take it to heart," you said cupping his cheeks, "But we should go back, right?"

Kageyama nodded, Pushed himself up, took you hand and dragged you back to the room.

He stopped where you mattress was, gently pushed you down and spoke:

"Sleep, now."

"Okay okay, sir but lay beside me," you said taking him by surprise.

"But the other-"

"No buts!"

"Fine."

He moved his mattress from beside Hinata to beside yours.

"Happy now?" He questioned

"Yep, not let's sleep."

You and Kageyama laid down, the distance between you two being the maximum of 1 meter.

"Oi what are-" Kageyama began.

you had taken his hand with both yours and squeezed it.

"-doing Dumbass," he finished.

Kageyama was blushing madly. He wasn't really against the idea of sleeping next to you, he just didn't want to show emotion in front of the others, you were different to him. 

You, however, was very sleepy and fell asleep the second you laid down with Kageyama.

"Third time, how many times it this going to happen before-" He asked himself before falling asleep.

*** 

You woke up to Kiyoko shaking you, "Hey (Y/N), we have to get up."

You sighed and looked at the clock, 05:30. "Lovely. Go ahead, I'm coming shortly."

You flopped down and closed your eyes for a second.

God this is too early for me, you thought.

You got up but felt something dragging you down, looking down you saw Kageyama and your hands locked together, "Oh, right, Sorry Tobio~" you said as you let his hand go.

Kageyama groaned at the loss of your hand and reached out and found your ankle, he pulled it making you fall.

"The hell-" you began.

Your fall made a big sound but no one woke up, not even Kageyama who was now under you, basically.

"-Kageyama." you finished.

You looked at Kageyamas sleeping form, trying to figure out how to get him to let go of you. 

You tried to pull your foot away but he gripped it tighter, you tried to replace it with you waterbottle but he took your arm instead, you tried to take Hinatas arm but Kageyama slapped it away and you were out of options.

Should I slap him then maybe he- no that's mean but do I have any other choice- god, think (Y/N) think! Wait! no no that's stupid, he might just grip me tighter. Hell Kageyama, Kiyoko is waiting for me and your cute face keeping me stuck- I did not just think that- no back to the mission. You thought.

"I wonder if he ticklish, but he could take me down with him if I do it, gaaah this is hard!" you spoke to yourself, "My ideas suck and I'm running out of time, what the hell can I do?"

"I will not wake up Suga, he will laugh at me or when I think about it, everyone will laugh. Kiyoko is nowhere close and my phone is out of reach." 

"Hey, Kageyama?"

No response.

"Tobio?"

"Nothing huh? it worked last time," you groaned, "are you really that tired?"

"Tobio~~~"

No response.

"I'm officially giving up, I'm sorry Kiyoko, please come back!"

*10 minutes later*

"She has given up on me too, Gahh!"

"Time to risk it! but I don't wanna do it, he's shirtless and I feel like that tickling him now would be invading his privacy?"

(Respectful (Y/N) is a big turn on, yes yes. ish.) 

"I'm sorry Tobio."

You began to tickle his stomach but no movement or reaction, same for the other visible and available spots. 

"You're impossible you know that!"

"I'm an idiot fooled by you," you spoke and sighed, "Now I'm really sorry Tobio."

You began to shake him but go no response.

"How the fuck do you even wake up in the morning if nothing I do wakes you up!?" you sighed, "The only option I can think of is pathetic and will not work, I'm ashamed, god."

You looked down at his face, blushed and sighed, "I'm sorry if this work I will forever buy you milk okay? deal, yee thanks."

(God how am I supposed to describe this, I only have the picture in my head.)

Kageyama was laying on his back, you climbed gently on top of him and smoothly sat down on him.

You were blushing like a maniac and were ashamed for having these thoughts.

His face looked soft, no frowning just like a calm baby. his lips were slightly open and his eyes rested softly, you couldn't help but think about how cute and handsome he looked sleeping.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Ka- Tobio."

You placed your arms nearby both his shoulders and Towered down slightly before pulling your body up straight again.

(NOW)

"I can't do this, this is-"

You hesitated, "-m-may be wrong."

Kiyoko if you walk in right now I will disappear from the world okay so don't ruin thi- no! just don't walk in okay! you thought.

You leaned down again, now further down almost making your nose touching Kageyama's.

"I-I"

Fuck it, you thought.

you bent down even more and closed your eyes.

Your lips met Kageyamas in a quick motion, they were soft and plump against yours. Kageyama's breath became somewhat hitched at the contact and he loosened he grip, his hand moved up to your head, trapping you into the kiss. 

He swiftly opened his mouth to breath but quickly came back to the kiss, you gasped for air but Kageyamas lips hurriedly closing yours in the making. 

Your hands were curled into fists on the floor trying to take out the pleasure from the kiss you were sharing, you needed air but the satisfaction the kiss gave you was too much.

No tongue was involved but for a first kiss this was really something, the sweetness and slightly chapped lips of Kageyamas was all over your thoughts. 

You were not thinking about the time, you were happy about Kageyama kissing back in his sleep. 

Kageyama began for real loosen his grip and you pulled away gasping with a string of saliva connecting your and Kageyamas lips.

you quickly ran out of the room, gasping for air. you lips were sore from Kageyamas aggressive kissing, you touched them sensing the tingling feeling again. 

"Hey (Y/N)?" 

Kiyoko's voice startled you and it ended up with a headbang into the wall, she ran up to you and held your shoulders

"Oh god (Y/N) are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I'm really sorry!" She apologised.

"No worries Kiyoko, I'm fine I think,"

"Well, I can't see anything right now except for the big swelling that's gonna pop up in a few hours," Kiyoko spoke stroking your hair and head. 

"Are you sure that you're fine?" She asked and you nodded, "Then we should get to the kitchen so we can prepare the breakfast!" 

***

"Morning (Y/N)!" Hinata beamed.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 200 reads <33
> 
> Plus I think Wattpad hates me with its whole heart, I'm not even kidding. hehe
> 
> I had no motivation while writing this soo that's why this fucking sucks! *thumbs up!*
> 
> The kiss is the beginning of a romance
> 
> I'll try to write a chapter tomorrow that will actually be about the training camp and Nekoma match.
> 
> plus, the coming week is free for me, I have no homework or tests which is soooo nice, I do need to study tho but I'll handle that hehe
> 
> -author <3


	18. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad boi hours, the title said it.

"Good morning (Y/N)!" Hinata Beamed.

"Good morning Hinata! Did you sleep well?" You answered and Hinata nodded excitedly.

The sat down and you served them breakfast.

"Oi Hinata, can the muscles in your lips overwork themselves?" Kageyama asked and Hinata shrugged. 

"I don't know, can you? Sugawara, can you help Kageyama?"

"Hm I actually don't know but I don't think you can do that, maybe you just janked your head into the floor, Kageyama?" Suga answered and looked at you.

Fuck, you thought

"Ask (Y/N), she may know."

"Yeah, I'll ask her later."

"Does anyone want more?" you spoke smiling

"YES PLEASE," Tanaka and Noya pleaded.

"Oh (Y/N) your lip is bleeding, let me help you!" Kiyoko spoke.

She got a band-aid and placed it against your lip making you wince for bruised lips and the wound, "Ouch, wait- my lips hurt." 

"You too (Y/N)" Kiyoko asked and you nodded, "I fell and hit my face when I woke up!" 

You were trying your hardest to suppress the growing blush on your face, the wound on your lips was from Kageyama and the kiss, you couldn't just accept that it happened. 

"Yeah I can see that (Y/N), your lips are bruised," Kiyoko answered.

"I'm sorry Kiyoko, I can fix this myself so please excuse me," you said and walked towards the bathroom.

Tsukishima in the background connected the dots and dropped his spoon earning the teams attention, He began to snicker quietly with a hand over his face. 

"Baka.."

"Hey Tsukishima, you okay?" Suga asked and got a nod from Tsukishima.

*** 

"Nice Hinata!"

"He's completed Five, Next one!" Ukai spoke, "Hey Kageyama, fix that stupid lip of yours, now!"

Kageyama nodded and walked off court towards you, who was sitting on the bench taking notes of their weaknesses and skills.

"Hey (Y/N), can you help me?" Kageyama muttered and you hummed. 

You placed your thing aside and patted the place beside you for Kageyama to sit.

"There's something wrong with my lips, it hurts and is a bit swollen."

God, how did we end up with this? I shouldn't have done that, stupid (Y/N). you thought.

"Well I'm no doctor but I can see that your lips are swollen," You explained, you placed your hand near his mouth, "Can I do this?" 

Kageyama nodded and you began to push gently around his lips, the mornings' events came back and you felt your face getting hot. 

You placed your thumb on his lip and locked eyes with him, "Sorry."

"For wha-"

"I can't do anything else than maybe icing your lip, do you want me to?" You Interrupted him, your thumb still on his lip.

"Uh well yeah," Kageyama Answered and you nodded, "Gimme a sec!"

You ran out of the gym and into the kitchen. 

You stopped in front of the fridge and held your knees.

God, I need to stop. He doesn't remember and it meant nothing. You thought.

You gripped the ice out of the freezer and was about to walk out when your phone pinged.

Mallory:

Hey sis, I know I've unclear when I start my rehab but today is the day. I'm texting you to warn you, don't open the door to strangers, do ALWAYS look through the hole in the door before you open okay?

Love you

Sent 10:34

You sent an okay and continued your walk towards the gym.

"Hey, Kageyama, here!" you said and tossed the ice bag.

"Thank you (Y/N),"

***

The boys were out running for a while and you were collecting balls.

"Let me guess," Takeda Began, "You're worried about the line-up for the match."

Your ears perked up and Ukai sighed.

"I can't decide," Ukai spoke, "on the setter."

You sighed, knowing this would happen.

"For raw power, I'd use Kageyama, even though Sugawara has built up his abilities playing alongside the ace since he was a first-year." Ukai paused, "Kageyama has the kind of talent that can skip over that in the blink of an eye. However, Sugawara has been playing all this time, he most likely has the trust of his teammates."

"Is the real reason why you're having a tough time deciding due to the fact Sugawara is in his third year of high school?" Takeda said.

'Oh shit, I'm so dumb. Suga said that he may not be able to continue playing volleyball after high school, which means, if he doesn't play after High school he won't be recognized and will not be chosen for any bigger teams in the future.' You Realized.

Ukai Gasped and Takeda continued, "Being a third-year means that this is your last year, so it's special-"

Ukai's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't interfere!" Takeda spoke. 

But Ukai interrupted him, "No, you might be right."

"The only time I got to be in the starting lineup in all three years of high school was when the starting setter, who was my junior, couldn't play due to an injury." He paused, "Back then, it was simply frustrating that they didn't put me in the match. But know that I've taken on a coaching job, even temporarily, I can't allow myself to feel like a player."

You sighed knowing how both Sugawara and Kageyamas reaction to this, it as no lie that Ukai was gonna chose Kageyama because the team needs it. right now in Karasunos state, winning and evolving was more important than feelings sadly. 

*** 

You and Suga were walking in the halls when Suga called out, "Mr Ukai?"

Ukai turned around and you glanced at Suga.

"What's up Sugawara?"

Suga's expression was serious but relaxed, he was lightly holding your hand for support.

"Us third-years don't have a next year, that's why I want us to win as many matches as possible." Suga paused, "I want us to get the ticket to the next match."

You, already know Sugas's words, gripped his hand tighter. 

"So if Kageyama is the better choice to get that ticket, then I think you should select him without hesitation." 

Ukai was stunned by Sugas confession, he was thinking about choosing Suga for the love and support of the team, but choosing Kageyama would help them get forward and win more. Suga's honesty made Ukai aching to choose him instead of Kageyama, he really wanted to play and giving Kageyama the starting role would crush that until the day Kageyama gets hurt. 

Suga would be the only third-year who wouldn't get to play, the bench and the waiting circle would become his place sadly enough. 

Suga's face showed no remorse, anger or even sadness. all he wanted for his teammates was for them to win and evolve so Karasuno could be called a powerhouse again whether it was him or not. Suga's outside wasn't breaking but his inside was crumbling to pieces because of his own words about being replaced. 

You had your head down, feeling ashamed for not noticing how Suga was being replaced with Kageyama over time. You knew how much volleyball meant to Suga, he loved it and could talk about it for hours. Everybody around Suga knew that he couldn't rely on volleyball forever but didn't think it would end here, at this time. 

"Daichi and Asahi have been playing together since they were first-years, I want to stand on the same court with them."

The longer the better but if Kageyama ever gets tired or something unavoidable happens. even if I'm just filling a gap or subbing in, even if you pity me in this position despite my seniority," Suga paused, "If it means that I'll have more to play in matches, I'll take whatever I get. even if I'm not even starting setter, I will never give up on playing."

"I want to be given more chances to do that!" 

Ukai relaxed seeing Suga's face.

"I'm sorry for coming off so snotty-"

"Sugawara," Ukai began.

"I believe I underestimated you. To be honest, right now, You're freaking me out."

Suga's eye widened together with yours, he clutched your hand tighter in shock. 

"what?" Suga choked out.

"I'm still new to coaching, but I'll do everything to keep you guys on the winning track."

Suga smiled brightly, "Thank you, sir!"'

"Sure, no problem Sugawara."

You and Suga began walking away and he still smiled, shocking you. He was even walking happily. 

You really wanted to ask why he was so happy, you understood it. but Ukai didn't promise anything except keeping the team on the winning track. 

Oh right, that's all Suga wanted, for the team to win. 

You and Suga had no idea that Daichi and Asahi were listening to Suga's confession, They swore to win and fight for the sake of Suga, for the sake of the team.

After a while Suga stopped and started at the ground, You turned around confused still holding his hand. 

"Hey (Y/N)," his voice was breaking, "Do you think this is for the best, you know, for the team?"

You sighed and stepped closer to him, intertwining both your hands with your and Suga's palm against each other.

"I don't know Suga, what do you think?-"

"I want to play (Y/N), I really want to!" He Sobbed, tears falling to the floor, "I don't want to be left behind, I want to be with them on the same court while we win and goes to nationals!"

Still holding your hands, Suga's head made contact with your chest.

"I know you want to, I do but m-maybe it's for the best. if you really want the team to win, then maybe Kageyama could help them." You paused.

"You're both really good players and nobody should compare you because you have different skills and flaws."

"I don't know to say this but, they won't leave you because you're still a team and a team based on helping and supporting each other. Also, Daichi and Asahi are your best friends, they love you and won't leave," you spoke.

"K-Kageyama also has amazing setter skills and player overall. He's really good so you do have a point and as I said, I will switch when Kageyama is tired or hurt."

"I'll be fine as long as you'll by my side, so don't you dare leave me okay?" Suga Sobbed and laughed.

"Yandere much?" you laughed.

"No, you're just mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how you feel Suga, but in my case it was soccer.
> 
> My team is splitting because of a lack of trainer and players.
> 
> The girls in my age (Born the same year as me) got invited to the ladies team but I didn't, sad times because I have been playing with them since I was like 8. I thought it was about the fact that the trainer had never seen me play but then I realized the ladies trainer is the one have had since I was like 8 but he just changed team. But then I thought, maybe it's because I only play goalkeeper but then a girl a year younger also got invited because she plays goalkeeper but also middle fielder. 
> 
> I know that in my age is common to pick players after skill but it still hurt to not being chosen. 
> 
> God my English sucked when I wrote this, sorry sorry. 
> 
> I had no motivation this week to update so sorry for no chapter in like a week.
> 
> Love
> 
> -Author <3


	19. Chapter 19, Nekoma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma and fluff hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my note at the end, thank you!

You and Suga were sitting outside on the ground, his head against your chest and arms tightly around your waist keeping you in position. Suga's tears were soaking your shirt but you didn't mind, you knew this was hard on him, he gave up his position for the team and showed his selfless side. Your hands were placed softly at his head, not crushing him but giving him support and telling him that you're there. "Please don't leave me (Y/N), I n-need you," his voice making vibrations in your chest, "I won't Suga, I promise."

"I have no reason to leave you, we promised to stay by each other's side our whole life's." You nuzzled your face in his hair, a few tears leaving your eyes, "I need you too, Koushi." He sobbed and took a big breath, almost sounding like a laugh, "I'm happy (Y/N)." His words took you by surprise earning a small gasp out of your mouth.

"Huh- what do you mean? Because of the team evolving or?" you questioned with your mouth in his head earning a shiver and squeeze around your waist. 

"I don't really know, I feel happy with you around and it makes me feel relief hearing you promise things." You internally panicked and blush because of his words, "Why so?"

"Because you never promise thing you can't keep and you don't promise a lot of things either so," Suga's voice was calm and quiet against your chest. biting your lip, you blushed hard.

"you're blushing aren't you?" He giggled and smiled, feeling his mouth move on your shirt. "N-no why would I?" 

"Because," he moved his head from your chest to your neck, breathing and smiling softly upon it, "You can barely handle compliments, you've been like this since forever (Y/N)."

Suga was stating the obvious, he just likes teasing and making you flustered. 

"Suga I know you don't want to talk about it but please if you need to, rant to me about the thing that worries you-"

"(Y/N), don't worry, really. And even if I want to rant about it, I won't do it at camp right now." Suga spoke softly, his breathing sending shivers down your body. "Sorry."

"A thing we should be talking about is how you're fuking volleyball player magnet, I know you're pretty but both Oikawa and Kageyama, that's unfair- also you got me around your finger too!" You intensely blushed at his words, feeling your body exploding with butterflies and becoming hot. "You're o-overreacting, you can talk to people without having r-romance involved." You Spoke trying to keep the unknown feeling down with your blush. 

Suga laughed, "I can feel you getting warm (Y/N), I ain't dumb ya know and I'm just kidding," You breathed out in his hair, "But if you go out with Oikawa I will personally strangle you!" you coughed, "Kinky..."

"It can be if you want too but I'm deadly serious, okay?"

"Yes sir."

***

You and Suga were walking back to the sleeping room, he was hugging your waist from the back and his head was nuzzled in your neck, practically kissing it. Suga said he was too tired to walk straight and suggested this, you hated it but gave in to his pouting and newly cried face.

Suga said he was too tired to walk straight and suggested this, you hated it but gave in to his pouting and newly cried face  
"Suga please, we're outside the door, can you walk?" you questioned, not wanting to give you and Suga attention walking in. "No (Y/N), you're cosy, warm and you smell so good," he cuddled his head deeper into your hair, inhaling it. His words weren't helping the shakiness in your legs and the growing blush, "God damn it Suga, you're gonna be the death of me." Shaking your head you reached out for the doorknob but stopped feeling ticklish, "Suga st-stop, it tickles." he was kissing your neck lightly, "your acting like that time when you were drunk," you exhaled, "The tiredness must be catching up to you, best to get you in bed." 

You opened the door and was met by a surprised Tanaka, "finally you back we were getting wor- What is wrong with Suga?" You sighed, "He's very tired from eh, yeah, I'm gonna put him to bed now." You spoke, waking past Tanaka. "Aw I also want someone to take care of me like that," he whined. 

"Hey (Y/N), can you sleep with me?" Suga leaned his head towards yours, his voice loud enough for the other to hear. "N-no Suga, I can't." 

"Aw please, your company makes me calm and fulfilled." You mentally slapped yourself from screaming at his stupidness, Suga whined into your neck, lightly kissing it again. 

"Suga no, you too tired and can't think so please stop, we're not alone." Your voice was slightly louder and more confident. 

His body began to gently shake, signalling he was about to cry. "I'm sorry (Y/N)." unhooking his arms from your waist, you gently laid him down to his mattress where he continued to cry, "I'm sorry (Y/N), I just want to be close with you." Suga's words never failed to make you flattered and a blushing mess.

"I'm sorry too but now's not the time you see, so go to sleep and have sweet dreams." cupping Suga's cheeks and wiping away his tears with your thumb. "Okay, good night." Suga closed his eyes and turned away from you.

You sat up straight sighing and looked over to the team, "I'm sorry you had to see that, god I'm embarrassed. Suga gets all weird when he's tired, it's almost like he's drunk." Your hands covering your hot and blushing face. 

"you know (Y/N), I doubt your and Suga's friendship sometimes," Tanaka spoke, sitting down, "Like, you must have dated before!" 

"He likes physical contact, that's all but we're only friends no matter your speculations." you sighed, leaning against the wall. "But have you dated, Suga has never spoken about that?" Daichi raised an eyebrow at you.

"No haven't tried dating because we're friends, you all know that word right. No romantic stuff involved!" You were tired of these questions, everybody asks them and the answer is always the same, "We're friends."

The team notices your frowned face and stopped asking questions. The only ones who know the true depth and love of your Relationship is Daichi and Asahi. It's true, no romance is involved probably since you grew up seeing each other as siblings and were too young to understand Love. Dachi and Asahi were also confused about your friendship but saw, time after time that romance wasn't fitting between the two of you, no matter the time. You and Suga were made for each other but platonically, Your personalities match connects like a puzzle and experiences in life gave you both a good understanding of your different lives and trauma. 

(Y/N) and Suga is inseparable and has a love stronger than anything in their lives. 

"You should go to Sleep (Y/N), tiredness does not suit you." Dachi's comment made your eyelashes flutter up, softly glancing at his kind face and his extended hand. "Carry me Daichi, you're strong." His eye closed as he giggled at your remark and obeyed. his right arm went under your knees and the other one on your lower back for support. Carrying you in bridal style, he made his way towards your mattress beside Kageyama's. Daichi laid you down gently and unhooked his arms smoothly from your body and drew the covers over your body, "Sleep tight (Y/N)."

***

The day was here. 

Karasuno VS Nekoma.

You were standing behind the team as they were placed in a line, face-to-face with Nekoma. 

"Kenma!" Hinata exclaimed running up to Kenma, "Y-y-you go to Nekoma?"

"Oh yeah," Kenma spoke, looking away and Hinata began to sulk, "How come you didn't tell me?" You let a giggle out, seeing their conversation. 

"You never asked."

You spaced out glanced over to Suga who was talking to some short guy, probably Nekomas Libero. You were brought back by Tanaka threatening an almost bald guy from Nekoma.

"Oi Tanaka, don't pick fights before the match, and please, Hinata and Kenma were talking," You sighed, already tired of their bickering. Suga peeked up, "Yeah listen to (Y/N), and please stop with the "City boy" stuff. It's really embarrassing. 

"Yamamoto stop picking fights all the time, it makes you look pathetic," the short guy from Nekoma spoke.

The Yamamoto guy flushed red at the sight of you, he began to mumble how beautiful and wonderful you were until Suga took you by the shoulders and walked you over to Kageyama, placing you in front of him, "Hey Kageyama, watch her!" 

the two of you were confused but you smiled at him, "Hi Kageyama!"

"Hi." 

"Are you excited about the game?" You asked looking him in the eyes, a smirk growing upon his lips, "Yes I am." You smiled even brighter at his answer. "Oi Daich-" You began to walk but Kageyama stopped you, grabbing your shoulders, "Huh? why'd you stop me?"

"Suga said I was supposed to watch you so that's what I'm doing," Kageyama's face showed no joke in his sentence, "Suga wasn't serious, ya know." You tried again but Kageyama Grabbed both of your wrists, Placing you in front of him. with heat rising to your cheeks, you tried to convince Kageyama, "He didn't mean what he said, he just wanted me away from that guy." 

"But that guy is still there so you are staying here," Kageyama spoke, his face neutral and clutch your wrists. You pouted and looked away, Kageyama's scent was filling your nostrils and you didn't complain, he smelt nice when he wasn't sweating. "Tobio, please." The mention of his name from your mouth startled him and accidentally grabbed you close, protecting you from the world. Kageyama was still holding your hands making them lay gently on his chest, Kageyama, in pure panic for a second intertwined your fingers. You weren't prepared and your face was warm and red from his actions, Kageyama had the same problem but liked it, having someone close. "Uh Kageyama, can you please let go?" Your question made Kageyama look at you, getting a better view of your blushing and nervous face. Cute, He thought. Good enough, many people weren't around, most of them were already inside. 

He quickly let go and apologized, "I'm sorry (Y/N), your voice just startled me."

"Oh don't apologies, i-i-" You looked at him, not really sure what to say. Kageyama saw the empty place and grabbed your wrist, "We should go, everyone is already inside."His hands slightly rubbing against yours, even though you've felt his hands before, they were extra soft this time, they were smooth and rough sending shivers down your body not really know what to do than blush.

But most importantly, they were warm and gentle.

***

The match was soon starting, Daichi was having an inspiring word with the team, Takeda and Ukai were going through the gameplan and you and Kiyoko were sitting at the bench, writing. 

"Let's have a good match!" Everyone said.

Hinata and Kageyama began the match with their quick attack, surprising Nekoma.

Nekoma wins the first set with 25-22 but Karasuno doesn't give up that easy, Hinata also find a way to change his spike, helping us with winning points.

The second set was tight, Karasuno was leading but Nekomd caught up and won with 25-23.

Ukai also agreed to become the team's full-time coach and now it was goodbye, for now at least. 

"Comrade! We shall meet again!" Tanaka and Yamamoto cried out, earning weird glances from Kuroo and Kenma. Daichi walked towards Kuroo and shook his hand, "We won't lose next time," a terrifying aura circling them. "We won't lose next time either," Kuroo spoke, grasping Daichi hand. "Stop it! You're scaring us!" Suga and Yaku yelped. Behind them, were the coaches for Nekoma and Karasuno shaking hands with the same terrifying aura. 

"Kenma!" You around at the voice of Hinata, calling for his new best friend. "Shouyou."

"Remember when we met not the street the other day, and you said you really didn't like volleyball that much?" Hinata spoke, "Ah.. yeah," Kenma nodded, feeling nervous. "How about today? How did you like winning?" Hinatas comment making Kenma look at him conflicted. "It was just the same old thing." 

"Next time, I'll make you desperate to win," Hinata paused, "And we'll win." Kenma glanced at Hinata shocked by his words, "And then I'll make you say "I hate losing!" or "that was a blast!" You'll start talking differently about the match!" Hinata Exclaimed. 

"Okay, I'll look forward to that."

You couldn't help but think how cute this moment is, how Hinata is helping someone with just a promise.

"Oi (Y/N)!" you snapped out and turned your head towards the voice, "Kageyama."

"What are you doing?" He walked up to you, staring with tired eyes. "Nothing, really. just watching Hinata." 

"Why waste your time at such a boring thing as that?" Kageyama questioned, glancing over to Kenma and Hinata, "I had nothing better to do."

"Then talk to me," He spoke, "It's better than spying on others." His comment made you look in his eyes, seeing no lie or regret at his words. You got nervous, "I-i didn't spy on them," You stuttered, "Now you're just making up things!"

"Whatever you say but talk to me," his tone neutral and his eyes softly looking at yours. "Okay, how's the studying going." Kageyama tensed up, You knew what you were doing, there was no way in hell Kageyama and Hinata continued to study after that. "I-it's going great, I really understand it." Kageyama scratched his neck, "Okay, then tell me how to do it?" He sighed in defeat, "No, I don't want to explain it." You laughed at his response, "I know Kageyama, you didn't continue with the studying, I'm just teasing you."

Kageyama frowned, "You failed a grade so don't talk too highly." You gasped and turned to Him, "Okay, you wanna play that game." You giggled, Kageyama already regretting it. "I'll help you study to times a week so you don't totally fail and now, you can't escape studying because you're doing it with me!"

"I-i-i" He fell embarrassed that someone had to teach him, "Fine, but sit with me on the bus." He muttered the last part quietly. "What, speak up."

Kageyama moved towards you, feeling embarrassed and his cheeks painted pink. He placed his head on your shoulder, slightly leaning against your head and whispered, "I said... Sit with me on the bus." He sounded confident making your cheeks heat up and release a shaky breath. Kageyama didn't move his head from your shoulder, he was curious. Why couldn't Suga resist your neck, was it special or something. It did smell good, your perfume filled his nostrils and your soft and shiny hair touched his head and face. Kageyama could see your face in the corner of his eyes, your pink cheeks and widened eyes made him smirk, knowing he surprised you. With one last breath in your neck, Kageyama arose with hooded eyes, already missing your warmth, "Sorry." His breath tickled your nose as he removed his head from your neck. "Don't apologies." 

"Y-you still wanna talk?" 

"No," He spoke with heavy eyelids, "I wanna sleep, let's go." Kageyama took your hand in his and began to walk towards the empty bus, everyone was still talking to Nekoma. "(Y/N), Do you want the window seat?" you shook your head, "Do you?" He didn't answer, Kageyama placed his hand on your hips, carefully and gently pushed you towards the window seat. "Just sit, I'm tired and want sleep. I don't care where I sit, just make sure you're comfortable." Kageyama sat down beside you, his head against the next seat's back, groaning. you poked him but got no response, "Tobio?" He groaned, "Yes, what?" You, feeling slightly guilty hearing his annoyed tone, didn't speak again. You bent down a bit and cupped his face making his closed eyes look at you, a blush covering both your cheeks. You traced his face with thumbs, feeling his soft and chubby cheeks, Kageyama's face was relaxed when he was asleep, no frowning or sour faces just a boy with a young and neutral face who looked very cute asleep. Your thumb brushed against his lower lip, slightly separating them, you think back to the kiss and blushed. You weren't angry that he didn't remember it as just shocking, your first kiss was taken by a guy 2 years younger than you who was sleeping, not what you imagined. You didn't hate either, it felt good kissing someone but-

You regained composture when the other walked in, you in panic, laid Kageyama in your lap with the scarf under his head and pretended to be asleep.

"Aw look at (Y/N) and Kageyama, They look cute!" Hinata exclaimed earning a slap from Daichi, "Don't shout, They're sleeping and are probably super tired, let them be."

"Aw Daich, then you're my bus-partner, come and sit so I can sleep!"

"yeah yeah Suga, I coming soon."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well hello everyone, I kinda disappeared for a while hehe, sorry.
> 
> I didn't mean to do it but I had no motivation to write so now I wrote to you all a longer chapter, almost 3000 words. 
> 
> Also, I need your opinion. Do you want me to write the matches Karasuno has, I didn't this chapter because I was lazy but if you all want me to do it, I'll gladly do it because my goal is to make others happy :D
> 
> -author <3


	20. An important night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe a very nice night with Kageyama

The bus ride home from Tokyo wasn't that awkward as you thought it would be. Kageyama slept through the whole trip in your lap, you couldn't hold yourself awake that long either and fell asleep with your hand tangled in Kageyama's hair. Yamaguchi was kind enough to wake you two up when we arrived home, it was late and everyone was sent home and before you could ask Suga if he wanted to walk with you, He had pushed you away with Kageyama since you lived close. So here you were, walking home in silence with Kageyama Tobio:

"Tobio, did you hear about the mall thing?" You asked, your hands brushing against each other. "About having a shopping day?" Kageyama spoke and you nodded, "Yeah that, Do you think it's a good idea?" Kageyama looked at you, seeing your frowned face made me worried. "It depends, I do need things from the mall so it wouldn't hurt to have a day there," He paused, "Something is bothering you, right?"

"Huh! no I was just thinking about a thing..." you trailed out earning a raised eyebrow from Kageyama, "What?" His voice startled you a bit, "Well do you want me as your tutor? I don't wanna pressure you to study, I just want you to finish school with good grades." Kageyama sighed, "I-i, I do want your help, you're good at it and even though my pride gets in the way, in need your help (Y/N)." He stopped in his track and had a good hold of your arm, "P-please." One of Kageyama's hands were placed on his face, covering the blush he received from pleading after your help, you, however, couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. "It's not funny (Y/N)," He spoke, hearing the whine in his voice made you even more excited to tease him. "Okay, I'll stop and I'll gladly be your teacher, your grades are gonna increase a lot!" now it was Kageyama's turn, "Are you sure about that? Are you really that good?" He smirked at your shocked expression and began to walk but stopped after a while, not hearing you following him. "(Y/N)?" Kageyama glanced over his shoulder, seeing you stare at the pavement made him panic as he ran back to you."(Y/N)? I didn't mean what I said! it was just a joke like how you teased me about saying please!" You lifted your head in Kageyama's direction and pouted, hopefully getting a reaction. "Don't cry for the love of God, I can't handle that." he sighed, "I'm sorry, okay." Kageyama grabbed your hand, "My mom said it was gonna rain so let's hurry before we get wet." He began to walk with you slipping after, "Is it wrong of me to..." You began, Kageyama gazes still forward. "Is it wrong of me, wanting to get to know you better?" 

Getting to know him better? no one has never said that to him, maybe because he doesn't have that many friends but also his frowning face don't attract a lot of people either. Kageyama would be lying if he said he didn't want to know you better too, since the beginning of the year, you two have connected through accidents. Kageyama is interested in you, he finds you mysterious but also kind and humble, you remind him of someone dear to him. Kageyama is attracted to you and is very confused about it, he doesn't know why but he somehow feels soft and secure when you're around. He likes you, you're special to him. 

"No," Kageyama turned around, "It's not because I want to know you better too." He felt embarrassed saying these words, they rarely escape his mouth. You felt happy hearing his words, they meant a lot. "Then it's a deal, we will get to know each other better and become best friends!" You exclaimed those words feeling happier than ever and Kageyama couldn't hide his smile seeing your joyful face, "Deal," He had totally forgotten his blushing face and focused on yours. Feeling waterdrops on your head, you stopped laughed and glanced at Kageyama whos already looking at you, "I think it's too late," Kageyama, confused by your words tilted his head. "It's starting to rain and I don't have an umbrella." 

"Then let's go before we get soaked," He grasped your hand and began walking faster.

***

Minutes later it was pouring down rain, like god got heartbroken or something. You were standing with Kageyama in an alleyway, soaked and tired. "I think we'll need to make a run for it." You nodded, "right now," you panted, "I just want some dry clothes and hot chocolate." Kageyama giggled at your tired comment, "I'll get you that, I promise, but now let's run!" 

You held each other hands for the love of God, the rain made it hard to see but you trusted Kageyama would lead the way. Your footsteps made a harsh 'splash' sound and your panting could probably be heard from a mile away, even Kageyama's. 

You stopped in front of a house, Kageyama scrambled with his keys, trying to put them in the keyhole. He opened the door, pushed you inside and slammed the door. Kageyama was panting harshly, "You okay?" you asked, feeling concerned. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired from both running at the match and now." you nodded in response

"But- wait is this your house?" You ask, now conscious of your whereabouts. "Yeah sorry," Kageyama scratched his neck, "I should've told you but the rain is too much so you shouldn't walk home right now, my house was closer." 

"A-ah don't apologize, I just had to make sure I wasn't kidnapped." You breathed out, "N-not that I don't trust you because I really do, you're one of the closest people to me and I do truly trust you!" You stammered out words, feeling embarrassed. Kageyama blushed at your confession, feeling quiet proud being one of your closest people. He coughed to get your attention, "Anyways, you're staying until the rain stops so I'm gonna get you dry clothes, wait here." Kageyama ran up the stairs, leaving you downstairs in the big hallway. The house looked pretty so far, it was clean and sizeable, a normal home with baby photos on the wall. You saw a picture of Kageyama, probably not over the age of 2, biting his, obviously, mother's finger. You giggled seeing other photos of him smiling and laughing. Kageyama, at the top of the stairs, forgot his mission for a second at the sight of you smiling while being drenched in water that was dripping down onto the floor. You looked beautiful though being soaked in water, it made your eyes stand out even more than normal. 

Snapping out of his dreamland, Kageyama rushed down the stair and gave you clothes and a plastic bag for your wet clothes. 

"I don't know where my mom has her clothes so I hope mine works." His words made your race. You, wearing Kageyamas clothes? This felt like something totally else. Kageyama walked over to the kitchen.

 _'Gosh (Y/N), get your dirty ass head out of your butt for God's sake!'_ you thought, blushing. "Um, Tobio?" Kageyama hummed, "Where's the bathroom?" You, innocently standing there made his heart race a little, "Oh um, walk upstairs and the door directly to the left." You nodded and walked away. Kageyama gripped the Kitchen island, leaning on it for support. You were too cute for his soul to handle, you looked so adorable when you were tired and confused. Kageyama had no idea why he was feeling like this, it was strenuous keeping his heart in place but this feeling was also addicting. _'i hope the clothes fit on her, I don't know which size she is.'_ He thought, hearing your footsteps on the floor above. 

You walked down the stairs, the clothes worked and they smelled like Kageyama without the sweat, it was a nice scent, soothing and calming. You walked down the last step and looked into the kitchen were Kageyama was standing with his hand covering his face, "You okay, Tobio?" 

"Yeah, I'm-" He stopped seeing you in his clothes, they made you look his. "-fine." You smiled and strolled over to him, tilting your head. "What are you doing?" Kageyama looked at you and shook his head, "Nothing right now, but wanna help with making hot chocolate?" His words made your eye glow like a five-year-old. "Yes yes! You remembered?" 

"Yes, of course, I did promise it didn't I." He smirked at you.

***

The door to Kageyama's room was open but you stopped in front of it, not wanting to intrude. Your actions made Kageyama bump into your back and almost spill the chocolate over you, "O-oi what are you doing? I could've spilt this over you!" Feeling guilty, you muttered out a sorry. "You have been in a boys room before, right?" Kageyama walked passed you through the door into his room, "I was just assuming since your best friend is Sugawara." You sighed, "Of course I have been in a guy's room before, I just don't wanna intrude."

"(Y/N), if I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here okay?" you nodded. Kageyama's room was simple, nothing too complicated, a volleyball in the corner, a bed and a table. "Don't just stand there, come over and sit." You nodded again and sat on the floor. Kageyama, sitting on his bed, gave you a cup of hot chocolate and you felt the awkward silence, "So, where are your parents? shouldn't hey be home by now?" Kageyama drank from his cup and locked eyes with you, "No, sometimes they sleep at hotels because of work but it's rather pleasant being home alone." You nodded in understanding, "Well I can't say the same," you sighed and looked at your cup, gently swirling it. "At my place, it's too quiet most of the time." Kageyama's gaze was on your slightly frowned face, "That's why you're always at school early, right?" You lifted your gaze towards Kageyama, cheeks pink from embarrassment after his correct comment. "Yeah, but also since I like to do my homework there and it gives me a chance to relax before the day begins."

"(Y/N) can I ask you something?" Kageyama's voice was hesitating, almost nervous. "Yeah, of course." 

"Well, Hinata and I spoke about it a few days ago but," you took a sip from your cup, waiting for Kageyama to continue, "How do you know if you're in love?"

Kageyama's words took you by shook and made you swallow it wrong, he rushed down from the bed to your coughing form, "Are you okay?" His voice full of concern, you tried to nod but failed miserably by coughing even harder. Kageyama stood up and ran downstairs to get you water, when he came back he gave it to you, hoping it would stop. You swallowed it right this time and sighed, "Sorry, I was just caught off guard by your question." You smiled at him making Kageyama relax his shoulders, "Why are you asking?" You tilted your head, "Do you got a crush?" you squeaked out. Kageyama sighed, "No, it's not that. Hinata and I talked about love when you flirted with Tanaka. Hinata said you only did it to mess with him and that you can flirt with people as a joke," Kageyama paused, "But then Hinata lectured about kissing and how you don't kiss a friend, oh also, how to know when you're in love." Kageyama finished and you got flashbacks.

 _'You just had to bring up kissing didn't you, of course, you don't kiss your friends Kageyama-'_ your thoughts interrupted by Kageyama. 

"But if friends don't kiss why did Suga kiss your neck?" His voice startled you, "Oh it's because Suga is like that. Hinata was correct, you don't kiss your friends but you may do it if they're your family like your mother. Suga and I have a really complicated friendship but we don't like each other romantically." You sighed, feeling kind of embarrassed to explain your and Suga's relationship. "But how do you know when you're in love then?" You locked eyes with Kageyama's clueless ones. "Tobio, the thing is." You paused, thinking about your non-existing love life, "I don't know how it feels to be in love but I've heard it feels like having butterflies in your stomach." 

"So does that mean I'm in love?" You laughed at Kageyama's face, he was shocked and held your shoulders for help. "Well maybe, when do you get these butterflies?" He peered around, cleary thinking. "It just happens sometimes I guess, I can't pin-point it." You laughed again, closing your eyes. "Then Tobio, I don't think you're in love, that sound like nervousness."

"Oh thank god, I was getting nervous since love could get me distracted from volleyball," Kageyama spoke with a hand on his heart, feeling it's fast beat. You giggled at his reaction and peered away, Kageyama paused his thinking to admire you, the room wasn't that lightened up but he could clearly see your face and it's proportions. "I remember when Mallory, you know my brother, had a girlfriend." You paused, recalling the memories, "I think I was around 11 and Mallory was 15, he showed her to me and I got jealous because she took him away from me." You laughed, thinking about how angry she got. "I told her that I wanted my brother back and she stormed away. I later found them making out in the living room and I screamed because they were having a full out kissing session and it scared me." Kageyama laughed with you and felt a new questing pop into his head. (Y/N), do you know how you kiss?" You stopped laughing and turned your head towards Kageyama, surprised by his question. Memories from the previous night came into your view making you blush red, "N-no Tobio I don't know you do it since I have never tried it." You stammered and Kageyama smiled a little, not wanting to push it further. "Do you want to watch a movie?" You nodded and stood up with Kageyama, "But not tangled this time!"

"That movie wasn't that bad as you say...."

*** 

Beauty and the beast were chosen, Kageyama got interested when the beast and his life was mentioned by you. The movie had a good rating and that was the only reason you chose it. Somewhere in the middle, you felt your eyelids drop, it was after all late in the night but it was Saturday tomorrow. You told yourself to mentally stay awake but you failed miserably feeling darkness taking over you. 

Kageyama glanced at his left, seeing you asleep but also falling off the couch. He quickly took a hold of your shoulders and held you straight up, almost waking you before he realized you were tired and needed sleep. The sofa wasn't big enough for you to lay in so he took the risk and laid you in his lap, letting you rest with your legs straight laid across the sofa. The only problem was you, he couldn't focus on the movie while you were softly snoring in his lap, you were too cute for his poor soul. 

Right now the movie was only a background sound too him, you were his biggest priority. 

Your face looked so calm and smooth while sleeping, almost like the sleeping beauty you talked about earlier, it seemed so unbothered by everything, by the heartbreak happening on the screen 1,5 meter away. Kageyama could hear your steady breathing through the tv sounds, he could see your chest moving up and down while sighing in your sleep. Kageyama's eyes couldn't help but settle on your lips, they looked soft and moisturised. 

_"(Y/N), do you know how to kiss?"_

Your words were stuck in his head and his own emotions made it complicated. Kageyama's mother had before talked to him about his dreams and brought up his non-existing love life. She spoke about how love is the most exciting thing in life but Kageyama just shrugged, he had no idea how it felt to be in love and no plan to feel it either, he loved playing volleyball and wanted to do that his whole life, romance would only get in the way. His mother assured him that the moment he finds a girl who can provide him love and safety, he would fall deep and hopefully not regret it.

_'hm, Tobio, it's a hard question to answer. I think when you fall in love, you'll feel very excited and nervous, but perhaps be afraid of the feeling it brings. the fear of being left alone or them being unfaithful but you must remember, if they're the right one for you, they would never do anything to hurt you. being in love is not the same for everyone but when I fell for your father, I had butterflies in my stomach all the time around him.' Kageyama's mother laughed thinking back at her youth, 'I'm sure you will fall in love with someone and they will have more importance than volleyball, even if you don't believe it now. Love can't be explained but when you feel it, it will change your view on everything.'_

This conversation took place some days before camp and Kageyama thought nothing of it but after the conversation with Hinata, he couldn't drop it and he didn't know why. Love never interested him before so why would it now? Was it his raging hormones that ached for hugs and kisses or even intimate touch such as sex? How the hell would Kageyama know, he didn't talk to people about this, not even his parents because it was never a problem before his stupid talk with Hinata. Maybe he needed to talk to somebody about this. 

Kageyama truly hated this, he despised it. You lay there, in his lap snoring, looking so cute and beautiful wasn't helping his twisting emotions and aching lips. Kageyama had no romantic interest in you like you two just met and became friends, you don't catch feelings that fast... or you shouldn't at least. Why was his mind betraying him with the thoughts of your lips on his, tasting their sweetness and innocence. Kageyama was losing himself in his dreamland, it was no good. Why now? He has met a lot of girls his age and actually talked to them for a longer time period but when with you at this very moment, it was different. Why did he want to kiss you and not the other girls at school who chase him, you weren't that different, right? but you were, you're diverse and has a different effect on him that makes his heart bang loud in his ribcage. He hated the impact you had on him, you made him soft and a smiling idiot sometimes. 

"I want to know you better and be one of your closest friends," he muttered while stroking your hair, "I wanna be close to you and listen to your problems, comfort you during hard times and see your smile." He softly smiled down at you, "And all I want back is you to.."

"Be here with me and belong to m-" Kageyama stopped, feeling flustered about his own words, "Ignore the last words." He covered his face with a pillow, trying to suppress the heat arriving from his heart. Kageyama slowly removed the pillow and glanced at you, feeling instant relief wash over him, "You make me crazier than volleyball." He studied your features, Your softly closed eyelids, slightly parted lips, rosy and plump cheeks and peaceful expression. You were so beautiful that it made Kageyama wonder why the whole school wasn't running after you, he'd seen your beauty all this time but never really recognised it for real until now. You shifted in our sleep making Kageyama stiffen, not wanting to touch you while asleep. You almost fell off the couch and Kageyama had to save you even though not wanting to touch your sleeping form. 

He saw the clock and sighed, it was late and the two of you were tired, he turned off the tv and looked at you. Sighing again, Kageyama plucked you up, placing his hand under your knees and the other on your back and waist, carrying you in bridal style up the stairs. The rain showed no sign of stopping and Kageyama had no choice but make you stay the night at his house, You had clothes and no school tomorrow, what was he supposed to do? Leave you on the coach, Nah. 

Kageyama sat gently down on the bed, careful not to wake you up. He sat your sleeping form on his lap, legs swinging out on one side. Kageyama supported your back, holding you straight making your closed eye gaze towards his tired ones. Kageyama's tired mind made everything a little easier, he wasn't even nervous having you on his lap. His thoughts from earlier didn't sound do bad now. 

"I want to try it," His voice hoarse, "I want to kiss her." 

The only problem being you, asleep to be exact. He wanted to see your expression when his lips met yours but didn't have the balls to wake you up, hell, the thing he was about to do was invading your privacy 100 %. 

He placed his hand on your cheeks and tiled your head a little, taking a better look at your face and.. lips. Like before, they were still slightly apart.

_'What the hell am I even doing, i-i, fuck it'_

Kageyama placed his lips on yours quite harshly, not a single idea what he's doing. Your lips were soft and he could feel you move your body in discomfort. He pulled away quickly, feeling ashamed of what he did. Kageyama invaded your privacy without your consent and touched you, "What an idiot I am," he groaned and pulled you into a hug, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be," Your voice was quiet and embarrassed while clinging onto his shirt. "I shouldn't have done that, i-i just wanted to t-try it." Kageyama's voice was just like yours but he didn't want the moment to disappear, "Can we try it?" His words took you by shook, he wanted to try it? 

This was a nightmare with a happy story. you wanted to kiss Kageyama but the two of you were just friends and how would this affect it? You had no romantic feelings towards Kageyama and recently became friends. it would be lies of you said that Kageyama didn't captivate you, he was mysterious and too good at volleyball for a human. He also had a good personality this far and treated you good so maybe it wouldn't be wrong. 

"S-sorry I shouldn't have asked, it was wrong of m-"

"Let's do it," your voice filled confidence all of sudden, "Kiss me." 

"Just because you do it doesn't mean you like me so stop hesitating and just do it." Kageyama's eyes wide and his mouth agape from your words. He moved his shaking hand up to your cheeks and let it rest there while staring into your eyes. You looked calm on the outside but your inside was twisting and screaming in nervousness, _'I'm going to kiss someone because they want to and not because they love me? God, what a teenage drama movie.'_ Your thoughts were all over the place. 

"I don't know how." his words made you furrow your brows, "You seriously did it a few moments ago?" you spoke and Kageyama sighed, "But was that good?" you bit your inner cheek, "I don't know, probably?" Kageyama dropped his hand to your waist and sighed again, "I'm too nervous and can't do it!" You glanced at Kageyama with an almost sad expression, he tightened his gripped and began to lift you, "Wait I-I-"

"I'll do it!" Your voice shaky, "I'll kiss and you follow, does that work?" Kageyama glanced at your face, a smirk making it's way to his lips. He was happy that you didn't want to drop it, "O-okay." Kageyama gazed into your eyes for a long time making uncomfortable, "You can't stare at me! Your gaze makes me uncomfortable." he sighed and blinked, "What do you want me to do?" Kageyama was starting to become impatient and irritated, _'Why can't she just do it already! this is wasting my time.'_ Beside his negative thoughts, he smiled at you and followed his instructions. "Close your eyes, Tobio." 

You sat in his lap facing him, legs laying beside his waist and feet touching the wall. Your hands were carefully placed on his nape, holding him in place. He was warm and you wanted to melt into it like he was your teddy bear. 

Kageyama's hands had a good grip on your waist, he was sweating from nervousness. Why did he even think of this? It was just a random thought and now he had you in his lap, slightly grinding in him. Kageyama didn't complain but he was shocked that this was happening, you didn't even know each other 4 months ago and now you were in his home and preparing to kiss him. 

Kageyama had his eyes closed and you leaned in towards him, trying to calm the nervousness in your stomach. you closed your eyes the moment before your somewhat pouting lips met Kageyamas trembling ones. Your heart skipped a beat when your lips met his soft and moisturised ones, you craved for more. Your heart was beating so much it felt like it could kiss Kageyama's, own heart. You separated your lips from him, checking if Kageyama was okay with it. 

Kageyama wanted more, he needed more. Your lips were so warm and soft against his, it sent those butterflies to his stomach and you checking if he was okay just made him cave for your lips even more. why was he thinking like this? nobody knows. He is a swift motion moved his hands from your waist to your nape and cheeks where he stroked his thumb before forcing you to kiss him again earning a quick gasp from you. none of you had experiences with tongue kissing and let it slip for now since his lips against yours were enough to satisfy you both right now, it was addicting. 

You parted for air and Kageyama followed, his eyes were on you all the time. even without tongue, you still had his saliva on your lips and Kageyama chuckled seeing it, gaining an idea. "(Y/N), can I try something?" your heavy breathing form glanced at him, "Yeah, but if I say stop-"

"If you say stop I stop, I know." Kageyama scratched his neck, "I've no idea how you do this but." He pushed you into a kiss again, immediately feeling the addicting taste of your soft lips again. Kageyama's hands were placed on both sides of your face, holding you in place for his move. He, while kissing you bit your lip, you gasped into the kiss and Kageyama licked your bottom lip. You still very confused, let him continue until his tongue found between your lips, he licked your lips and you pulled away feeling embarrassed and exposed. "I'm sorry," Kageyama spoke as he caressed your cheek. "D-don't be! i-i was just surprised." You let your head lean on his chest, allowing your heart calm down from its attack. "You c-can continue if you want to." Kageyama lifted your head gazed into your eyes, "Are you sure?" You nodded at his words, "Yeah." 

Kageyama pulled you into the kiss again, you still in slight confusion, parted your lips gently, letting Kageyama continue from where he stopped. His hands caressed your cheeks giving you comfort as he let his tongue lick your lips, his licks were soft and ticklish making you open your mouth even more. Kageyama carefully slid his tongue into your mouth causing it to touch yours, this would've normally disgusted you but it felt good weirdly enough, it satisfied you. He stopped kissing you for a moment, letting you adjust to his tongue in your mouth. Kageyama moved you closer to him, making your bodies press against each other and kissed you deeply, earning a small gasp from you. The confidence he gained hearing your gasp made him crave for more, he wanted you even closer and hear you beg for him to kiss you like that again. You could feel Kageyamas beating heart with your chest for how close you were, you were embarrassed and felt exposed to him but let it happened, it tasted too good to stop now. You had no idea that the volleyball focused player Kageyama Tobio could ever kiss someone like this, especially if this was his first kiss! You moved your hands from his nape down to his chest and let them rest there, his tensed feeling your hands softly stroke his chest. Kageyama let his excitement take over and kissed extra deeply, his tongue made extra contact with your mouth. You, stuck in the moment, accidentally moaned. That was the key for you to pull away, the string saliva connecting your lips disappeared as you covered your mouth, glance down and spoke, "I-i'm sorry, i-i just got-" 

Kageyama chuckled at your embarrassed state, your moan boosted his confidence even more. He tiled your head up with his finger, "Why do you worry so much about it?" He wasn't sure that you were enjoying it but trusted you enough to tell him, "B-because it's not a very appropriate sound! I was just enjoying it and I accidentally slipped out-"

Kageyama sighed, "thank god." You tiled your head and Kageyama smirked, "I was afraid that you didn't enjoy it." you had no words left to speak and tried to show it with your actions. You pulled him into a kiss again and Kageyama moved his hand into your hair, gently massaging your scalp. 

***

Your makeout session lasted a few more moments.

"We should stop (Y/N)?" Kageyama had parted from the kiss, "Why?" He smirked and chuckled. "Your lips look tired, they're a little bruised." You pouted and Kageyama laughed at your form. "Not funny, Tobio." He nodded while laughing. You bumped your head in his chest and he stroke your hair, "Okay, I'm sorry." His voice was calm, "Imma go and shower so take the time to sleep, okay?" You nodded and Kageyama gently laid you down on his bed, he stepped to his closet, picked out clothes and walked out of the room to the bathroom. Your phone dinged.

** Karasuno Volleyball groupchat **

** Tanaka:  **

**Can't we go to the mall tomorrow with the team, including Kiyoko and (Y/N)?**

**sent 02:45**

**_Nishinoya_ : **

**Omg, that sounds fun!**

**sent 02:45**

**_ Daichi: _ **

**I don't even wanna know why you're awake again this late, but yes, it sounds very fun.**

**sent 02:48**

**_ Sugawara:  _ **

**Okay, what time at the mall if we're all agreed?**

**Sent 02:49**

Everybody agreed except Kageyama. 

**_ Sugawara:  _ **

**Okay, 13:00 sound great. The mall closes at 18:00 so maybe we can go out and eat after?**

**Sent 03:02**

**_ Daichi: _ **

**Great, now all of you. SLEEP!**

**Sent 03:03**

**_ Tsukishima: _ **

**where's the king, he hasn't answered.**

**Sent 03:04**

** (Y/N _)_ : **

**He's showering, but I'm sure he would love this plan either way :)**

**sent 03:06**

** _Sugawara:_ **

**How do you know he's showering?**

**sent 03:07**

'oh fuck, I'm screwed. Suga will destroy me if I say the truth sooo'

** _(Y/N):_ **

**Bye!!!! I need my beauty sleep.**

**sent 03:10**

** _Sugawara:_ **

**(Y/N)? what?**

**sent 03:11**

** _Tsukishima:_ **

**the probably fuck-**

You closed your phone, not wanting to see the rest and stared at the roof. The door opened revealing Kageyama with a towel on his head and no shirt, you quickly looked away and covered your eyes. "Put on a shirt! for the love of God!" 

"Sorry, I'm not used to have company." You sighed at his words, "The team wants to have a day at the mall, you're forced to come." He nodded and laid himself in bed beside you. "I can sleep on the couch-" 

"No, stop talking and sleep." you sighed at his words ad turned away from him. Kageyama also turned away, not wanting to make you uncomfortable with accidental cuddles again. "Sorry," you mumbled. Kageyama sighed, _'does she really think I get angry over that?'_ You laid there on your side until you were pushed over to the middle, facing Kageyama and hands lingering close. "I ain't angry at you. just so you know." His voice was hoarse and his eyelids were hanging low, "I know." You began to turn back but Kageyama stopped you, "wait," his voice raised slightly, "Don't, just stay here." You nodded and relaxed, the darkness took over you and Kageyama, Your fingers tapping gently against his. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I have no idea what to talk about lmao but I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> The next chapter will be (Probably) awkward after the intimate night ;)
> 
> I hope you have a good day/night/Morning/afternoon and know that you are loved! <333
> 
> -author <33


End file.
